Where Home is Never Sweet
by Knight of L-sama
Summary: COMPLETE Let's see...It involves everyone ever mentioned and more Bwahahahahaha..ha....Anyways, Please R&R for some sweet chaos! Implied LX, LG, LZ, LZ two different Z's
1. P Blatant Resolve

A/N: I'm back again! This time it's a…Bleep Oops. Can't tell ya! You have to read it to see! - Enjoy!

****

**Where Home is Never Sweet…**

Without Being Falsely Coated

* * *

_Prologue: Blatant Resolve_

"Absolutely NOT!" The renowned Dragon Spooker and Bandit Killer huffed as she put her arms over her chest, a foreboding look of decisiveness etched into her expression.

"Oh, why not, Miss Lina? You've been to my home tons of times! It's only _fair_." Amelia, dutiful crown Princess of Seyruun, the white magic capital, was pleading with the Enemy of All Who Live, in a campsite no less.

"So what? You always _invited_ me. Plus, you have the money to afford visits." Lina had recently been asked by Amelia to visit her [Lina's] family, given of course, that she [Amelia] would pay her respects as well. However, Lina had made it blatantly obvious that she had no intention of returning home, with or without company.

Amelia frowned. Lina eyed her, wondering if she dared to spout off about justice again. Being in a cranky mood, she couldn't promise that the princess would not be interrupted by a stray fist, or fireball. Fortunately for her, Amelia hesitated but then chose a different approach. "Miss Lina, if I donated oh, ten thousand gold pieces to you and a good word of recommendation of your family's business, would you permit us to visit then?"

"No." When Lina did not continue, Amelia was at a loss. For her best friend to not even consider a bartering of money and fame for a family visit was astonishing in the least. Amelia sighed.

"Why are you so stubborn when it comes to visiting or even talking about home?"

Lina was quiet. Crickets chirruped noisily in the otherwise silent night. A light breeze rustled the crimson fire on the ground, as well as that which formed Lina's hair. Gourry, jellyfish-brain companion and protector to Lina, lay asleep at his post, snoozing peacefully. On the edge of the lighted area, another figure sat, alert due to the effects of his evening coffee. He watched them steadily over the rim of his third cup of coffee. Finally, Lina exhaled deeply and turned to Amelia.

"I ran away from home because I did something…unjust to my older sister. My sister is easily ten times more powerful than I am, mostly because she is the only known Knight of Celphied. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to return to face the wrath of a God-powered knight. And as to the reason why I don't want to talk about my family it's, well, I don't want to bother them if some maniac catches word of it and tries to use it against me or my family. Got it?"

Amelia slowly nodded, a look of silent awe on her face. After another long period of silence, Amelia ventured to pry further, but Lina stood up just as she opened her mouth. "I'm going to sleep. Good night." With that, the Sorceress Supreme went into their tent and drifted into the land of dreams. Amelia sighed and turned in as well. Determined thoughts circulated her subconscious. She _would_ convince Lina to visit her family, no matter what. Family was too important to throw aside, no matter what the incident had been. Family traditionally loves and trusts you throughout your life, and will always be there for you. But then, Amelia realized, Lina's family couldn't be all that traditional, with a Knight of Celphied, and a summoner of the Lord of Nightmares as daughters, now could it?

* * *

A/N: :P Evil Grin I'm going to make this tantalizingly slow unless you guys review, letting me know you _want_ me to continue. It's already finished, so there won't be an unscheduled delay. It's really all in your hands. Use it wisely.


	2. 1 Mission Initiated

A/N: Wow, thanks so much for the reviews!  Sorry I took so long- I like to prolong the inevitable a lot (a.k.a. procrastinate).  Well, here it is!  Please review some more for the next chappy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers- DUH!

_Chapter One: __Mission__ Initiated_

            The next morning, Amelia woke up bright and early to formulate her plan.  The first objective was obvious, to her at least.  She was to learn of what kept Lina away from her own family.  The second was to find out a way to convince her regardless of it in order to visit her kin.  Last was to pray to the Gods that the whole thing didn't backfire on her.  She did the last objective first, and incredibly, her plea was heard by a part-time waitress Knight of Celphied, who smirked at the implications that the princess had confessed.  _This'll be fun_, she thought. _I haven't had a project as interesting as this in weeks._

            Amelia sighed as she straightened and walked over to the charred remains of the fire.  Now that that was done, the actual work had to take place.  While she relit the fire and started cooking breakfast, Amelia pondered her tactics.  She could always use truth serum, but then, Amelia realized with a pang that she certainly did not have any with her.  On a wandering quest for justice, the crown princess had never thought that she may ever want to use it or even carry it with her.  Truth should only be spoken when accepted by the heart.

            She wracked her head for ideas, but oddly, she had either used them already or had dismissed the thought on account of having been witness to countless "Dragon Spooking Tantrums" as they were now called.  Last night had not been the _only_ confrontment by Amelia to ask about Lina's past or her family, but it was easily considered the most informative and with the least harm done.

            _Think Amelia, think!  What could she do to persuade Lina to come home?  The idea that was suddenly injected into her stream of thought was surprisingly easy and at the same time hard.  All she had to do was contact Lina's family, and ask _them_ to send for Lina.  She would obey their summons, it was undeniable.  Lina said so herself, after Filia had confronted her with a letter from her sister, that her sister's word was law to her.  With another jolt, Amelia realized that in order to do this, she had to know _where_ to send a message, or even what to contact them with.  She didn't even know what _country _Lina was originally from.  She couldn't imagine any country that bred fierce redheads who could destroy literally everything in their path._

Amelia shuddered at the thought.  Had her companions not come out of their state of unconsciousness due to the wondrous smell of food, she would have had more time to think alone.  Ah well, she'd just have to work on her first objective in the meantime.  Mentioning implied threats her sister might give her?  Plausible and yet, somewhere deep inside, Amelia's devil conscience was laughing maniacally out of pure joy for the future.

            After they cleared out and started walking again, Amelia found that she had more plan formation time.  Maybe she could scare Lina into going?  While it would be hard to play her cards tactfully, Amelia believed it possible.  What was she afraid of…?  Through the years they had traveled together, she had learned of a few easily credible answers to that.  First, Lina was deathly scared of what her older sister might do to her.  Amelia could relate- she hadn't met her sister in a really long time, but she was sure that she couldn't have gotten much more annoying to her.  _Oh how wrong she was_.  Next in line, Amelia knew that Lina freaked out about snails and slugs as well.  Amelia found them extremely slimy and she wouldn't touch one, but she wasn't exactly _afraid_ of it.  Third, she had learned from countless witnessing of Lina's wrath that she absolutely _hated_ being mocked for her size, both horizontally and otherwise.  Amelia never had a problem from others, considering she was well-endowed for her age and she was heir to the throne, but she had heard small rumors that spoke of "tactlessness unfit for ruling Seyruun." _Well this would be the ultimate test._

            Lina looked over her shoulder at Amelia, and immediately noticed the gleam in her eyes.  She groaned inwardly.  When would she _give up_?  Lina refused to go home under any circumstances other than the dire.  She knew a harsh punishment was waiting for her, and she still wasn't prepared to take it.  She knew she was just running away, but when you have that option, you use it for all it's worth.  Determination was everything – if you choose a path, you stick with it until the end.  Lina would soon learn that though looped several times, her life had only one inevitable end.

            That whole day, while they walked, Amelia pestered and poked about Lina's past and her family.  Lina did her best to tune her out, and noted that neither of the guys took sides, only pretended that they didn't hear which, in Gourry's case, may well have been true.  It was still excruciatingly annoying.  Finally, as the sun was setting, Lina snapped.  Turning around to face Amelia, Lina put her hands on her hips and bore her steadfast glare on Amelia's.

            "Listen here, I must've told you more than a million times by now.  _I don't want to go home._"

            Amelia whined, "But why _not_?  Family is important!"

            "I wasn't finished," Lina growled.  "Maybe family is important, but _my_ family totally and completely scares me.  Maybe you don't feel the same way about _your_ family, but it's how _I_ feel and I doubt it'll ever change.  I _ran away_ from home.  I haven't been home for almost six years now.  Does that mean _anything_ to you?"

            Silence reigned for a few ill-stricken moments.  Softly, Amelia squeaked, "You don't want to go home?"

            Lina threw her hands up towards the heavens, rolling her eyes as she said, exasperated, "You're just _now_ getting that?  Celphied forbid if you put more thought into things, Amelia!"

            Amelia was quiet again.  Her next question was again slow and tentative.  "Lina…are you a religious follower?"

            The question struck a cord and Lina stopped.  After a short spell of surprise, she gave Amelia a maxed out death glare before trudging into the forest, without giving her an answer.  Amelia watched her go, uncertain if she should follow her.  Out of seemingly nowhere, Gourry spoke.  "Leave her alone.  She'll be all right."  Amelia consented, but Gourry's prediction lay in the far future.

            Lina walked alongside the river they had decided to camp near.  The translucent water quelled the emotions boiling up within her.  She knew that Amelia's question strayed unbelievably close to the reason behind Lina's "running away".  In truth, she technically hadn't run away.  Her sister had sent her off to see the world, wishing her the best of luck.  But after what she had done, and the pretenses of her sister bidding her farewell, Lina had as good as run.

            _She was twelve years old before the truth had finally come out.  Her whole life, she had been an avid follower of Celphied, thanks to her sister's position.  Instead of being a part of the local temple though, Luna had opted for being a part-time waitress, saying that "it paid better".  With her parents having had a merchant business together for generations past, it was now down to Lina to not only inherit the shop upon their death, but be Luna's lackey to follow her  every whim, and act as a substitution of sorts should she be absent or deceased.  Lina knew that the latter was highly unlikely however._

_            With her future already laid out for her, Lina found herself constantly wondering if she was meant for something else, another calling in life.  Lina knew that Luna could easily read her mind, but she had never said anything.  As Lina grew in years, her sister had taught her the "art of waitressing" as she called it.  It was the basic concept of merchants selling wares as well- show your assets and hold out for the big bucks.  Of course, Lina couldn't do this in the same way as her sister, but her childish cuteness worked wonders, at the restaurant for tips, at the shop for selling expensive items, or at the temple for donations.  Lina remembered how she had more often than not snuck in one of her own gold coins just to hear the tinkle in the box._

_            Lina learned her magic on her own, since, for some reason, she could never grasp white magic spells - Luna's favorite - very well.  In the secrecy of a deserted bay, Lina had learned that she had a special knack for black magic, and she got the Dragon Slave down on her first try.  Shamanistic magic wasn't all that hard to learn either, but she always found herself trying to learn more black magic.  Lina had no doubt that Luna knew, but never did she say anything about it.  Luna was a woman of little words._

_            Finally, the day had come.  She had gone to mass as usual, to pay her respects to Celphied and his subordinates.  Also like usual, she had gone to the beach to practice in solitude afterwards.  The group of ruffians that always bothered her and teased her were waiting for her when she arrived.  She hadn't seen them, but now as she reflected on it, she didn't think it would have really mattered.  She still remembered their words as she practiced the words from an ancient tome._

_            "Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess!-"_

_At that moment, one of the boys jeered, "HAH!  What's a follower of Celphied doing practicing_ that_ spell? You're better suited to serve Shabrinigdo.  Lina's the Knight of the Dark Lord!  Hahaha-"_

_It was too late to stop it.  His voice distracted Lina, but only enough for her to turn towards his direction.  Just in time to utter, barely above a whisper, "Dragon...Slave." _

_            They never stood a chance.  She ran then.  She ran without looking at the damage she had created.  As she ran she realized a chilling sensation.  A sensation, that reacted to harming others.  A sensation, that made her feel good.  She had no idea what it was from, but she was fairly certain that it wasn't a good sign.  On the edge of town, she skidded to a stop.  Luna was blocking her path.  Luna produced a cape, and held it out to her.  Uneasily, Lina reached out and took it.  Instinctively, she looked at it, and threw it over her shoulders- it fit perfectly.  Luna's next words were the last the Lina had heard from her face-to-face._

_            "Go out and see the world, Lina-chan.  Harness your power, and only come back when you've achieved what you always wanted.  Just remember- the world is your oyster, and you are the pearl inside it, always growing, and protected by a force much larger than your own."_


	3. 2 Objective Two Cleared

A/N: Hello, thanks for the reviews.  Hmm…I suppose I'll answer some review questions.

**Lina Gabriev:** That was only a prologue and first chapter.  Luna hasn't even _come in_ yet.  You _really_ expect _Lina_ to tell _Amelia_ why she fears the only person in the world that can make her scared?    Besides, this is just the beginning.  If you're still wondering that by the time I announce the end, ask again and I'll try and really answer it in my epilogue or an extra chapter.  -

**Renee25: **No questions, but I just want to reply back that if you were in it for the wedding, then…it isn't very obvious (still requires more detail).  Blah, but I'm just picky.  Write as you like; I just can't guarantee that I'll want to recommend it to someone else.

**Jassy****:** Oh, bah-tah-foo-ki!  I already answered your question.  Yes, yes it's the story I was telling you about. :D

**CT:** Cannon couples?  Erm…Looks around nervously Uh…Is Lina/Zel cannon?  It isn't, is it?  --; oh wells.  I don't really feature any other pairing in this one.  Hmm.. Maybe I should…

**Anonymous(****): **You know…I speak to all reviewers when I say this: Could you _please _leave _some_ sort of name?  It's so much easier to reply to you if there is, esp. if you put your e-mail address there too.  I'm not saying you have to, but it'd be nice.

No more?  Awww phooey.  Fine.  On with the story.  And keep in mind- Patience is Key!

Disclaimer:sputters WHAT?!?! You're giving me ownership of Slayers?  HEY! Don't get my hopes up like that!  Hmph.  I know darn well that I'll never own Slayers, not now, not before, not ever.  So what's up with this dumb disclaimer?  You're just making me feel bad now…

Umm…On with the fic!

_Chapter Two: Objective Two Cleared_

            Lina woke up to the sound of birds chirruping away their morning ritual of praise to life.  Lina felt like throwing rocks at them- she definitely did _not_ feel the same way.  Though she had only a blanket over another blanket to serve as a bed, she honestly felt like she had woken up on the wrong side of it because when she turned and opened her eyes for the first time that day, she found herself staring at something unquestionably out of place.  An object that always plagued her mind, sending icy chills up and down her spine with the dread of foreboding.  Lina wanted to scream in terror when she saw it, but she refrained from doing so.  Amelia was right next to her, sleeping still, and Lina did not want to admit that she had been right.  It was a letter.  Open and face-up to her.  It was signed with a signature that she knew all too well.  It was a message from her sister- From Home. 

            Instinctively, Lina scrambled up, put on her cape and boots, and took the letter outside.  Zelgadis was just finishing up his sentry duty.  Lina looked up, and realized that it was barely dawn.  Turning to her, Zel asked, "Lina?  You okay?  What's that in your hand?"

            "I've been better."  Lina held up the letter.  "It's from home."

            Zel grimaced, knowing what the problem was.  A moment later, he looked surprised.

            Lina growled, "What?"

            Zel shook his head.  "It's nothing; I'm just a bit surprised you didn't freak out like last time."

            Lina sighed as she walked over.  "I don't feel like waking them up just yet.  It's bad enough without Amelia pestering me about it."

            "Ah."  He nodded understandingly.  "Mind if I see it?"

            "Yes."  Lina looked at the sheet with slight disdain.  "_I_ haven't even read it yet."

            After staring at it, and reading it over twice, she groaned.  Softly she mumbled, "I hate this."

            "What?"  Zel leaned over and peered at the note.  It seemed short and simple, like the last one.

            **Lina-**

**                        Come home now.  Your punishment awaits.**

**            -Sis**

Since Lina was in a dazed state, Zel easily slid the letter out of her grasp and turned it around; he had caught a glimpse of something when she had been coming toward him.

            "Hey, look at this, there's more on the back."

            Instantly, the paper was snatched right back.  This seemed to finish off any vestige of positive thoughts whatsoever.  It read:

            **Oh yes, just so you're informed, Mother and Father died last month, and I decided to move.  Find me in Seyruun's capital and I'll fill you in.  Also, I happened to be escorting a certain someone back home- You'll _never_ believe who I found.**

**            Best Wishes, and have a safe trip.**

**            P.S. Make sure to bring Amelia, the Crown Princess.**

            Again, Lina just stared.  This was utterly impossible.  The longest note Lina had ever received from her sister bore four seriously condemning points.  First, it commanded her to come find/see her sister.  Second, she discovered that her parents had died an entire month ago.  Third, the way she added that Amelia should definitely be with her was dangerous simply because Luna commanded it.  And last, she had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to enjoy the company of whoever Luna brought home.  Sisterly intuition you might say.  Whatever it was, it held Lina spellbound for a gruesome sixth of an hour (ten minutes).

            "Lina?"  Zel's voice broke her out of her daze.  "Are you all right?"

            Lina glared at him.  "Why would you _ever_ think I'd be all right with _this_ in my hand?"  She shook the letter.  Softening, she sighed.  "I guess I don't have much choice though."  She hesitated before turning to Zel.  "Come with me?"  There was a childish hint of hope in her request, and Zel smiled in reply.  "Of course.  We'll all go."

            Lina smiled back, and didn't even look as the paper burned in her hand.  She had fireballed it to cinders.  Since she had read it, there was no sense in leaving it around.

            That day, Lina-tachi set course for Seyruun with neither Amelia nor Gourry knowing why.  However, it did not take a genius to quickly learn that Lina was on edge, and for once, actually nervous.  The least genius of them all, Gourry, asked Lina if she was all right.  She twitched, but said, "Yes."  No one was convinced.

            As the days progressed Lina got more and more edgy.  A week before they reached Seyruun, it got to the point where Lina only finished one plate of food, and it was a salad.  They knew now that something was definitely up.  It had taken a full day of walking, but Lina-tachi had finally reached the gates of Seyruun.  They gained instant access due to royal decree.  From there, however, Lina immediately suggested staying the night at an inn, so that they could be presentable after their lengthy journey.  Amelia, remembering that she had an image to uphold, consented, and since Gourry always followed Lina, he agreed as well.  Zel, with no reason to go to the castle without company, ended up going along with it as well.  After dinner had been demolished, and dirt scrubbed ferociously off in the baths, all retired to their rooms.  It was there, that Zel confronted Lina- in the privacy of her room.

            With a knock and call, he was allowed entrance.  His first question was obvious, "What's wrong, Lina?  You're not acting like yourself."

            Lina gave him one look, before continuing to brush her hair; several crimson locks blocked Zel's view of her face.  If it hadn't, he would have seen her blushing as she answered, "I can't say."

            "So in other words, it's a secret?"

            Lina slowly nodded.  Zel sighed.  "Don't tell me you're going to be like Xellos now."

            She shook her head.  "I'd tell you if you weren't you."

            Zel raised an eyebrow.  "That makes no sense.  I'm the only one you can't tell?"

            Again, she shook her head.  "Never mind.  Why'd you come up here?"

            "Why?" _Because I was worried, _Zel thought.  "Amelia and Gourry know how edgy you've been recently, and they want to know why.  It has something to do with your sister right?"

            Lina stopped, as if to consider it.  She shrugged.  "I guess you could say that.  I'm sure you'll all learn exactly why soon enough, though it won't be from my lips."

            Zel stared at Lina for a few moments before finally shaking his head with a sigh.  "If you can't tell me what the problem is, can you at least tell me what the solution is?"

            Lina repeated Zel's action and responded, "I wish I could, I really do, but I'm sworn to secrecy, at least right now."

            Zel exhaled tiredly.  "If that's how it's going to be, then I might as well go to sleep.  Make sure you get enough sleep tonight too."

            "Good Night, Zel."

            "Sweet Dreams, Lina-chan."

            Zel had left and closed the door behind him before Lina could even utter another word.  Slowly, she smiled and got under the covers.  That night, Lina _did_ have sweet dreams.

A/N: My chapters are kinda short, aren't they?  Well raspberry I couldn't help it!  I made this story for a contest with a 30 page limit, and I didn't want to pay extra, so I had to keep it short!  T-T  But if there's enough reviews at the end, I'll extend it.    (trust me, it'll probably be a good idea with all the holes that are in this fic, but it's not exactly _crucial_…Your choice -)


	4. 3 Homecoming for Three

* * *

A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews! Hmm…Just cuz I'm wondering…could you tell me what it is that you like about this story? I mean before, there's been 14 reviews for 3 chapters- and one of them is just a prologue. So please tell me (in a review of course) and maybe I can include more of that kind of stuff in the future! Oh, and please make sure to leave some sort of name so I can reply to you!

Replies:

**Jassy: **YOU'RE WELCOME (in response to your thank-you -) and as to if you should be afraid or happy…you can tell me once you've read it, ne?

**Irusta:** Well, support is always appreciated. Thank you!****

**Wesley:** :O You didn't read _anything_? Aww…fine. Troll away. L/G me likies too.

**White Ninja Spy: **--puts on innocent look—A Makeshift cliffie? I have _no_ idea what you're talking about…:P Care to expand on that? I love making you wonder more and more, by the way. Doesn't it make you want to read the rest of the story to see if your questions are answered?

**Ysengrinn:** Did anyone ever tell you you have a very interesting name? Well, I don't know a very diverse amount of names, but I like yours. You want me to extend it? Hmm…Anyone going to second that?

**A warning for this chapter: **Implications of L/X and L/Z and possible bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN SLAYERS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT ISN'T MINE! –sobs-- Why can't you just let me be?! Why must you torment me so by making me admit it with every chapter?! T-T

================================================================

_Chapter Three: Homecoming for Three_

Zelgadis woke up with a start. Had he dreamt it? Zel stretched and gathered his thoughts. No, it couldn't have been a dream. He remembered staying outside her door, wondering why he had said it like that. '_Sweet Dreams, Lina-chan_.' He had surmised that he'd done it out of spontaneity. But now…as he thought about it…he realized that he had simply felt that that was the natural thing to say. Sure, he hadn't said it before, but that didn't make it any more special than any other 'good night' saying, did it? No, he was sure of it. He'd just pretend it had never happened. Wait a minute. If it didn't mean anything, why should he hide it? He had nothing to hide, right? He had surmised long, long ago that his gruesome looks were the worst aspect of him, as it turned away all but those who pitied him or wished to use his services. So other than that, and trust, he had little to hide. So why not this?

It didn't take long for Zel to figure it out. He was too embarrassed to talk about it, especially to Lina."-Chan" was an endearment used for little children or someone that the user cared a lot about. Was that it? Was that why it bothered him so much? Now that he thought about it, he realized just how much he cared about Lina. Sure, Gourry could protect her well enough, but there was something else…something else that Lina and him shared…he was sure of it. But what-

_Tap. Tippity-tap._

Zel jumped. He looked towards the door. No, it wasn't coming from there. The sound came again, and he realized that it was coming from the window. Zel looked past the window to see a pure white dove, tapping on his glass pane with its beak. Seeing that it had gotten Zel's attention, it proceeded to teeter on one foot, as to levitate the other in order to reveal the paper tied around it. A messenger dove.

He worked quickly to open the window, allowing the dove to hop down to his lap (the bed was right next to the window). It lifted its foot again, but this time, it had strained it too much, and looked about to fall over. Zel caught it with one hand, while unwrapping the message from its foot. Once he finished, he unraveled it and read the message. Startled, he looked down at the dove for perhaps an explanation, though he knew it to be unlikely, but the dove had disappeared, the morning sun reflecting bright white dust falling down where it had previously been. Zel sighed; it had been a dove formed purely from magic. The sender must be an expert with spells. He looked down at the message again.

**To Zelgadis Greywards**

**I'm glad this message has reached you safely; the dove that brought it is one of my favorites for that reason. I'll get to the point. In case you didn't know already, today is Lina Inverse's 18th birthday. As a close friend, I pray that you have the decency to get her a gift. I recommend jewelry, as she is easily old enough to own it responsibly. Choose carefully.**

**You Know Who**

Zel sighed again. Yes, he _did_ know whom it was from; he recognized the handwriting. How she knew he knew who she was baffled him though. Well, however she did it, Zel couldn't be all that surprised. After all, she _was_ the Knight of Celphied.

A gift of jewelry huh? That sounded doable enough, if he could get away long enough to do that. Zel looked to the window. Well since it was already open…he might as well. Zel changed his clothes, stuffed the message in his pocket, made his bed, and left a note on it saying that he was going out to collect debt owed by an old friend. He would meet them at the castle. With that, he jumped out the window, using Ray Wing instantly to take him to the shop of said friend.

Meanwhile, in Lina's room, the sleeping girl was awoken by foreign lips on her own. She would have screamed upon seeing the face of her "assailant", but he had replaced his lips with his hand, serving as a sound muffler. Straightening, he smiled, and put his other hand to his lips as if to say, "Shhh…Don't speak."

Once Lina had calmed down enough to show that she wouldn't scream out, he removed his gloved hand, and Lina softly touched her lips with her own [hand]. Then, she growled, "What the heck did you do that for, Xellos?"

The Mysterious Priest grinned at her and waggled his finger in that telltale way. "Well, I would usually say 'That's a secret,' but I suppose I can tell you this time." He produced a small package from behind his back and put it into Lina's hand. "Happy Birthday, Lina-chan." With that, he disappeared.

Lina lay on her bed for a long time, puzzling and sorting out what had just happened. She rightly chose to ignore and not dwell on the morning kiss he had given her. Instead, she opened her hand, and found a pair of blood-red ruby earrings incased in gold. Slender and sparkling, Lina found herself in awe over its beauty. As it pulsed in her hand, she could tell that they had a magical spell attached to them as well. When she pulled it closer to inspect it, she caught sight of something on her arm. Looking closer, Lina discovered that Xellos had written all over her arm while she was asleep. Thankfully, it was magic-based, so it came off easily when using the right spell. It was also neat, and quite easy to read.

**To Lina:**

**I give these earrings to you with the blessing of my Lord. Do not worry; the magic you sense in it only amplifies the beauty from within. Do not ask why I had such a thing in my possession, for I could not tell you. Best of wishes, Xel**

The sincerity of the note surprised Lina. He seemed very straightforward for once, and seemed to have read her mind, for he had anticipated her questions beforehand. She looked back at the earrings. Enhanced the beauty within, huh? That'd be interesting to see…

Lina ended up being the one to find Zel's

note. When she did, her heart sank with disappointment. She had really wanted to talk to Zel that morning. With a soulful sigh, Lina straightened up and walked back through the door, note in hand.

She was already chowing down on breakfast when Amelia and Gourry came down the stairs. Amelia looked around and asked where Zelgadis was. Lina told her about the note with a mouthful of food spewing into the air. Luckily, it missed actual people, but it easily sprayed across the multiple dishes left- designating them all hers. Amelia and Gourry vouched to take a nearby table. Upon sitting down, both called out their orders – one of each item on half the menu- for both of them. When all were full and satisfied, they spent a few moments watching each other- mainly Amelia and Gourry waiting to see what Lina would do.

With a hefty burp, Lina wiped her face and hands clean using the hot water and towel they provided. Then, Lina stood and walked out the door without a word. Gourry instinctively ran after her, leaving Amelia to pay the bill. She called over her shoulder for them to charge the royal treasury, as she ran after her friends.

Lina walked the paved streets with all the nervousness of a first-time stage performer. Of course, her first time on stage was extremely well played, but she still felt the same way. It was fortunate for her that on a daily basis, she could hide her thoughts and feelings behind confident, happy masks. But today did not follow her "daily basis." Today would probably be the most momentous day of her life, or at least the beginning of it. She dreaded every single step that brought her closer to her sister.

Being known all too well at the castle gates, she was admitted entrance regardless of the fact that the princess was also with her. Lina looked up at the huge castle and sighed again. This was it. She knew her sister was in there, waiting for her. Why she didn't feel scared anymore was beyond her, but she knew the feel of anxiety had never come close to escaping her. With that in mind, she walked slowly up to the castle where the guards opened the doors.

The spectacle in front of her surprised her more than anything she could have possibly imagined. _It was empty_. No one was there to greet her; the hall was empty. Anxious with hope that the whole letter had only been a very bad nightmare, Lina rushed to the large banquet hall. Nothing. She ran to the ballroom. Nothing. She checked every single residency room. No sign whatsoever. Lina slumped down against the wall, relieved beyond explainable words. Her sister wasn't there. It had all been a dream.

It was then that the second-worst imaginable person appeared, with a greeting none too soft.

"O HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!! Well if it isn't my arch-nemesis and rival! No doubt here for a rematch! O HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HOH HO HO HO HO HO HOH HO HO HOH-ACK!"

The laughing was forced to a stop, when the owner found their mouth being charred by a fireball. While she twitched, Lina groaned. Why in Celphied's name was _Naga_ here? Today of all days? Lina couldn't believe her luck- good _or_ bad.

Not so much caring as simply wanting to know, Lina asked Naga, without looking at her, "What are you doing here, Naga?"

Before Naga could answer though, Amelia tentative voice rang out, "Gracie? Is that you?"

Both Naga and Lina looked towards the voice, stunned. Naga whispered (highly rare of her), "Ame-chan?"

After a moment of wonderment and staring the two young women ran towards each other, arms outstretched…and literally ran into one another, face first. Lina winced at the collision, but something inside her told her that it was completely natural for this pair. Suddenly, Lina remembered something that Amelia had told her, before the Mazoku incident in Seyruun.

_"My older sister, Gracia, ran away from home after witnessing our mother's murder. I saw it too, but I was far too young, so I couldn't do the same. I stayed, and was pampered and brought up by Daddy. I never saw Gracie again."_

"AH!" Lina exclaimed as she scrambled up. "_Naga's_ your _sister_?" Just as quickly, her mood went into a down-spiral with a groan. "Oh the irony. The bittersweet irony."

A shadow loomed over her, as a sickly familiar voice whispered in her ear from behind, "What is this irony of which you speak? Hmmm…Lina-chan?"

The jolt of fear that ran through her body then was indescribable. She was literally frozen on the spot. Naga or rather, Gracia looked over at Lina then, and recognized the figure behind Lina.

"OI! You made it! Just in time!"

Lina felt a chilling hand on her shoulder as the owner of it replied, "Yes, indeed. A near match pair. Shall we get started then?"

Lina didn't need to see it to know it was there. The person gripping her shoulder had a malicious smirk on her face- no doubt even worse than the one that Naga had on. Amelia, too, became anxious. As the foursome walked down the halls, Gourry trailed behind, wondering who the two older women were. They looked nothing like the companions he knew, but he couldn't figure out if that was for the better or for the worse. It didn't matter.

Behind the two girls, Naga and Luna navigated where they were to go. If Lina hadn't been shell-shocked to her inner-most depths, she would have asked why Naga had returned. Well that was obvious; Luna had escorted her here. She had been right; Lina would have _never_ believed that her sister had "found" the original heir to the throne, before Amelia. It wasn't necessarily a _good_ find.

During the walk, Amelia couldn't help but look between her sister, and Lina's sister. It was a wish come true; Lina had been reunited with her sister, and her own sister had come home as well! Remembering her objectives she had thought out earlier, she realized that it was now obsolete. The second goal, getting Lina to return home, had been solved, by the unexpected arrival of her sister. In Amelia's opinion, it was Luna who carried the weight of the family, and would be the deciding factor in any life altering matters for Lina. Then, the final goal, figuring out why she didn't want to return home, well, she could always ask Luna first-hand. She should know, right? After all, hadn't Lina said that she ran away from home because of something she did to her sister?

Just then, the troupe reached their apparent destination. It was the balcony where Lina had received that letter from Alfred. Today was inappropriately bright and sunny, with not a single cloud in the sky. When Lina saw that Luna and Naga's eyes gleamed with evil intentions again, she realized that in some ways, they really weren't all that different, personality wise anyways. In unison, they said, "Well, let's begin, shall we?" Now accompanied with identical hand gestures, they called out, "Fish in the pond, spirits flying above, trap these miscreants, until their evil deeds are done."

Instantly, Amelia and Lina found themselves in separate Ray Wing type bubbles. A long brown stick grew from between the casters' hands, and stretched out, just barely on the top of the bubble. As the stick extended, Amelia and Lina floated through the air until they were hanging over the edge of the balcony. Luna and Naga then let go of their ends of the sticks, and it levitated in the air unsupported. While they sat down watching the pair, Gourry was awestruck. He looked between the four women.

"What…what the heck did you do? Why are you doing this? Get them out!"

Luna sat back, amused. She eyed Naga. "Say, have you done this with Amelia before?"

She shrugged in reply. "Only once when she was about five. She cried so loud and so much that I eventually just let her out so I could cast a sleeping spell on her. Never wanted to do it again, not to mention I was never around her to do it."

Nodding, Luna turned to Lina. "Oh, Lina-chan, how many times would you say you've done this before?"

Lina cringed. There it was again- that false sweetness. Nevertheless, she did the quick memory check. She barely managed a, "If my memory serves me correctly, onee-san, this would be my eight-hundred and forty-third time."

Everyone else outside the Inverse family gawked. What kind of torture was this? Luna nodded, as she said, "Correct. Good job. I'm feeling lenient, so how long do you expect this to take?"

Lina smiled. "A little more than a minute."

With that, Lina quickly bowed down her head and clasped her hands in classic prayer position. Remembering the spell's words, Amelia caught on what she was expected to do- confess her sins. She copied Lina's stance and started.

It turned out, that Lina's actually took more like thirty seconds. But Amelia, Amelia was praying long after that. As Lina looked up at her from the edge of the balcony, she wondered how much the little justice princess could really have to confess. The ball that they had both been enveloped in was comprised of special spirits that heard your sins but didn't relinquish them to others. The point was that as you confessed, the spirits started to break up and leave, until no more were surrounding you. You didn't fall until then, because it started out very thick, and it was peeled off layer by layer.

Lina yelped as she felt the tip of a sword at the back of her collar. It picked her up, and hoisted her into the seat adjacent to her sister's. She could feel Luna's glare on her. "You cheated didn't you?"

Lina smiled weakly and nodded. "I've been confessing every night in my sleep since I got your letter."

Luna gave her another sweetened smile, though this one looked more genuine. "Well, I suppose in this case, it pays to cheat, hm?"

The younger sister was elated that Luna took the news well, and nodded vigorously. She was promptly whapped on the head by the flat side of Luna's blade. "Don't make a habit out of it otherwise though."

Naga watched Amelia thoughtfully. "She seems to be taking her time doesn't she?"

Lina grinned as she, too, watched her. "I guess justice has its faults as well."

"Gourry was it?" Lina heard Luna ask her companion, "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

Upon turning back to her sister, Lina gawked. The previously empty table now displayed a multitude of tea cups, each identical in design, each filled with what was unmistakably tea. Each one looked very similar to the one next to it, but Lina could tell the difference. Luna could too. When Gourry reached down to take the cup closest to him, Lina snapped, "Don't touch that!"

Instantly, Gourry recoiled. "Why? They all look safe to me."

Lina sighed and shook her head. She looked over the array of teacups, and her face grew with disdain very quickly. With another sigh, she picked up the cup three layers in from the top edge, and held it out to Gourry. "Do you mind cherry-mint tea?"

There was a surprised look on Gourry's face. He shook his head vigorously. "Nope. My grandma always made it for me when I was little. I think it's great."

He took the proffered cup and drank. Lina smiled at him before giving her sister a wry look. She spoke to Gourry, but had her eye on her smirking older sister. "The cup you were about to take before had a deadly herb in it called loxyidermin. It attacks the senses and immediately renders them useless. Actually, it's more suicidal than just deadly. Because of the loss of senses, the drinker feels the need to kill themselves, just to be rid of the symptoms."

Gourry shuddered at the thought, and then glanced wearily at the cup Lina had given him. Catching his wariness, Lina assured him, "Don't worry. The cup I gave you is perfectly safe. It's actually made with a medicinal herb to help ease away pain from wounds. You started sword-fighting when you were young, didn't you Gourry? You must have gotten a lot of small injuries from that."

Dumbfounded, Gourry could only nod. When he found his voice, he asked, "How do you know so much about tea, Lina?"

She shrugged. "How else? My sister is well-known in Zelphilia for being the top expert of distinguishing and brewing teas. I learned from her. This is one of the tests she gave me since I was little. I was lucky enough to pick one that was just really bitter, the first time around. After that, I made sure to research up on tea before I tried again. Just so you know, the rest of these are poisonous to humans so don't you dare try to drink one of them."

Now Luna raised her hands to make a small clapping gesture. "I applaud your assertiveness, Lina-chan. But are you sure that _all_ of them are unsafe?"

Lina looked again and realized aloud, "Alright fine, there's some more that are on the border, but still relatively safe." Lina started to point to each one as she explained what it was. "This one is Zephilian's special instant-drunk tea. One cup and you're a complete drunk already; complete with a hangover in the morning." Naga instantly grabbed this one and swallowed it in one gulp. "This one is Luna's favorite- a violet-strawberry mix that intoxicates most who even smell it, but to those who can bear it, it tastes wonderful, and heals the body of all fatigue, pain, and headaches." Luna smiled and nodded for Lina to continue. "This one is my favorite- it's cinnamon-chocolate. Most people couldn't down this either, but I love it. It also amplifies magical strength the more it is consumed. This one is a wolfbane-cream tea that I'm sure Xellos would appreciate. Speaking of which, Xel, why don't you come down and greet my sister?"

As if spurned by magic, Xellos' floating form appeared above them. He grinned down at Lina as he floated to ground level. He took the cup Lina was talking about, and raised it as if offering a toast. "Luna-san, it's a pleasure to see you again. And you have grand taste, Lina-chan. I do indeed like this blend. If I remember right, it's made from the blood of a human, and the blood of a wolf, correct?"

Lina winced. "Unfortunately, yes. It also happens to strengthens the drinker's need to see actual blood. But I figured, you would already have that desire, so you wouldn't mind drinking it." At Xellos' nod, she continued on. "This tea is probably Amelia's favorite. It's a blend of jasmine tea, mixed in with a little Zephilian wine, and an unhealthy dose of sugar. Thus, the reason why she was extremely hyperactive the first time I met her. And this one…heh. I'm sure Zel would appreciate this one. It's a caffeine blend of oolong tea. It calms the senses and allows the drinker to think clearly and cleverly. It also keeps them awake for quite a long time, despite how many hours of sleep they usually have or need. I'm fairly certain that's all that is safe out of this selection."

Luna nodded the affirmative, and waved her hand. All of the cups that Lina hadn't specifically pointed out now disappeared. Calmly, Lina took her teacup and took a sip to quench her thirst from explaining so much.

Just as Lina finished, Amelia's bubble popped and she flopped down on the railing, teetering dangerously. Noticing this, Naga clapped enthusiastically and would have started laughing her head off if Lina didn't send her a dangerous glare. Still, she praised her sister. "-Hic-Good job, Ame! I –hic- knew you could do it! Took you –hic-long enough though! See, -hic- if you had just done that before and –hic- not cried, you wouldn't have felt any reason to!"

Luna just smiled. Standing, she walked over to Lina's side of the table. "Now that that's done with…" She thrust out her hand. "Any _souvenirs_ you care to give out, little sis?"

A sweatdrop formed on the back of Lina's head, as she smiled uneasily. "Well, you see, I was planning to…really, but Gourry kinda gave it away…"

"Mmarlf?" The girls looked to the doorway in which they had come, and saw Gourry, drumstick in one hand, an ice cream cone in the other, and his mouth as full as a chipmunk during autumn.

Lina's instincts kicked in. Indignantly, she exclaimed, "HEY! You're eating without me?!"

Gourry swallowed his mouthful, before inhaling the ice cream cone, followed by the meat from the drumstick. It couldn't have been a very good mixture, because Gourry made a sour expression as he muttered, "No…See? I was just going to feed the dog…"

No one believed him for a second. Well, except Naga. "We have a –hic- dog? Ooh, where?"

Amelia sweatdropped. "We _don't_ have one, Gracie. Are you drunk? I smell something… And I think Gourry was just trying to get out of trouble with Lina…"

Lina intervened. Completely forgetting that her sister was spectator to this, she lunged for Gourry and easily got him into a headlock. She ground out, "Yes, and it won't work because _lying _is ten times worse than eating without me!"

Luna smiled at this and teased, "My, my Lina-chan, you act like you do this a lot. He wouldn't be your _boyfriend_ perchance?"

Lina immediately dropped him and ran, obviously embarrassed. Naga chose this time to laugh her head off again. Gourry slowly got up, rubbing his neck. "Where'd Lina go?"

"Probably to cool off. No worries," Luna replied with a careless shrug. "Ah well. I'll let her run off for now. Simply gives me another reason to reinitiate old traditions. Boy, come over here for a moment, won't you?"

It was then that they realized Xellos had already departed. Considering he was the only guy present, Gourry rightly assumed that Luna was talking to him. Carefully, Gourry walked over and stood next to her seat. Luna smiled approvingly. Putting her hand on his chest, she searched his soul. This made her smile wider. "It's there all right. I can't believe Lina hasn't taken it out yet. Well, at least she made sure you stayed with her. Sleep now like a good little boy."

Gourry crumpled to the floor before he could even try to guess what Luna meant. Effortlessly, Luna levitated his limp form onto Naga's table face up. Standing up, Luna's form loomed over him. Amelia and Naga were held spellbound as first, Luna's hand glowed white, before she plunged it into Gourry's chest. Amelia noticeably winced. She asked, "Doesn't that hurt?"

Luna smiled as she moved her hand around a little. "A man like this? Of course not. If he doesn't know when he's been hurt, he won't feel any pain from it. Think of it like surgery."

Amelia furrowed her eyebrows. "Surgery? What's that?"

Luna sighed and shook her head hopelessly. "If you don't know then it doesn't matter. Ah, here it is." At that moment, the part of her hand that was still visible glowed blue. Slowly, Luna extracted her hand, and with it, a black sword hilt. The royal sisters stared, aghast. Luna flicked off any liquid that remained, warming it with a handheld fireball in the other hand.

Grinning, Luna answered their unspoken question by calling out, "Light come forth!"

A blue beam immediately shot out of the hilt, stabilizing at a clean five feet long, and one foot wide. Nodding in approval, Luna dissipated the blade, and pocketed the hilt. Heading towards the hallway, she called over her shoulder, "I'll be in my room. Tell Lina to meet me there when she comes back. You're free to spend some quality time together in the mean time. I'd recommend it."

Meanwhile, Lina was running, without looking where she was going, down the hall. Therefore, she did not see an equally out-of-breath chimera going the opposite direction, and thus received a nasty bump on the head.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Lina's classic response came out before the realization that she knew who it was that she had bumped into registered. "Zel! You're back!"

Zel rubbed his head ruefully. "Yeah, so I am. Meet your sister yet?"

At the mention of her sister, Lina whirled around, expecting to see her. The hallway was empty. Lina blew out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I did. Her and _Amelia's_ sister."

"Gracia? The Crown Princess that ran away from home?"

Lina nodded. "To those who know her as the princess, she's Gracia. But to those who knew her only when she was traveling, she's Naga; once the annoying sidekick of the infamous Bandit Killer."

"You traveled with Amelia's sister? When?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Before I met Gourry and you guys. She acted like me as in she went in search of food and treasure, but her magic was nowhere near my level, and I suspect it still isn't."

"Well you aren't exactly like the average sorceress."

"Neither is she. But never mind that. What was your little errand all about?"

Suddenly remembering, Zel fished through his pockets. "Oh yeah. Today's your birthday right?"

Lina jolted with surprise. "How'd you know?"

Zel smirked as he answered, "A little birdie told me. Here it is. Happy Birthday Lina."

He was holding out a small red box that could easily fit in one's palm. Slowly, Lina took it, and looked at it up close. She instantly noted that the box was covered with a fuzzy material. Something from the outer world maybe? Carefully, she pried open the box and looked inside. She was dumbfounded.

Held between a slit in a fold of satin, was a beautiful ring. Upon a thin, gold band was a fairly large ruby surrounded by a circle of tiny little diamonds. Lina knew from extracting treasures from bandits that this was worth an extreme amount of money. The flawlessness of its design was impeccable; never had Lina seen a ruby that shined so well with light, and at the same time seemed to contain endless depths within. This was a power amplifier as well to boot.

Lina smiled a genuinely eccentric smile, and lunged for Zel to embrace him tightly. Remembering that he was a chimera, she had activated a cushioning spell beforehand, so as to not hurt herself. "Thank you so much, Zel. I really mean it. Sorry, but now, I really have to go find my sister. I'll lead you to where the others are though. Come on!"

She took him up by his hand and heaved him to his feet with amazing ease. Then, like a rocket, she shot off back the way she had come. She was truly happy at that moment, and she honestly believed nothing could ruin it. And so, when she let go of him by the doorway of the balcony, she failed to see the predicament Amelia had gotten into. She just ran straight on to wherever her sister's voice led her to.

================================================================

A/N: - Well, that's chapter three! I fixed this a little from my original version. You like? Please review and tell me why. You no like? Please review and tell me why. You no care? Please review and tell me why. You agree that I must extend to after her birthday ends, yes? Please review and tell me why. Do you see a pattern? Good. - In case you didn't catch that….

Please review! (and leave a name too)


	5. 4 When All Else Fails, Marriage is Key

A/N: Geez…only 1 review? And a strange one at that? : Oh wellz. It's time for me to update. I hope this little chapter brings a smile to your face. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine to own. I do NOT own Slayers, though, I wish I could meet Luna in person. Then again…maybe not.

_Chapter Four: When All Else Fails, Marriage is Key_

Lina ran along the hallways, listening to her sister whisper directions into her mind flow. _Turn right in the next crossing._ Lina came across a place where two hallways intersected and continued on. She made a sharp right turn. A few minutes later came another direction. _Go up the stairs and turn left._ Lina did just that. As she ran through the plush carpeted hallway, her mind raced with her. She hadn't been this excited in--no; she had _never_ been this excited in her whole life. The adrenaline that pumped through her veins prepared a highly-sensitive barrier around her thoughts, and her heart. Nothing was going to ruin this for her. If it came to it, not even her sister.

_Go through the door that is seventh on your right._ Lina counted quickly and turned the knob. What she saw stupefied her. It was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, a near exact replica of the room she had had in Zephilia. On her left, around the middle of the wall, was a canopy bed with crimson sheets. A divan with plush red cushioning was situated against the foot of the bed. Exactly opposite this divan was a dormant brick fireplace with seven unlit scented candles spaced out on the mantle. Directly ahead of her was a large Monticello-type window, barely hidden behind a pair of blood-red curtains that had been pulled aside, revealing a window ledge a clear two feet in width. On it was a blanket of pillows, cushioning it from the bottom and the sides. In the corner between the bed and the window, were two identical bookcases each stacked full with spell books. The corner that separated the window and fireplace was home to a classic well-furnished dresser and full-length mirror. On the other side of the fireplace, behind an oriental parting screen, there was the tank that Lina remembered excruciatingly well, still filled with ferocious little piranhas. Luna had always made her test her underwater abilities by fighting off the fishes while taking a cleansing bath. Lina winced at the memory. Finally, directly on her left, between the door and the bed, there was the magic-proof cushioned corner. It was specifically made to practice small spells without harming the surrounding environment. One would only need to situate a target of some sort (preferably lifeless) and aim the spell at it. The cushions would protect the room, lest it catch fire otherwise. Lina had no more time to reminisce as she received her next command. _Go to the fireplace, light only the third candle from the left, and step back a few feet._

Lina knew what this was. Back at home, there was only one fireplace, so Luna had magically connected the rooms, and made the fireplace spin from room to room depending on which candle was lit. This, in turn, actually allowed people to move from room to room as well, though lighting a candle may or may not have been easier than simply walking, considering a magic-user could just light it with a small fireball. Lina shrugged it off and lit the candle, stepping back instantly. The fireplace swung so quickly that if caught in its midst, one may not escape without serious injuries. Then, as quickly as it had begun, it stopped, and in place of the fireplace was Luna, seated upon a large purple recliner chair, complete with a dragon head engraved into the top of it, and a tea tray holder as an extension of the right arm. Luna sipped her tea peacefully, a catlike smile spread on her face. "Can I assume that you have what you need?"

Breathless, Lina nodded, her cheeks flushed with the exercise and pumped adrenaline. Luna set down her tea cup, and another cup appeared beside it with a flick of her hand. She held it out to Lina as a less lavish chair appeared in front of Lina. "Then let's get started, shall we? Remember; tea before dining-"

Lina finished the saying as she sat down, accepting the tea. "-Keeps the mind from pining."

Back on the balcony, Zel gaped at the sight before him. A buxom lady with long black hair, adorned in a very scantily clad outfit, watched some obvious commotion going on just beyond the balcony's ledge. Zel followed her gaze, and witnessed the reason why he now gaped. Amelia, the crown princess going on seventeen years, was being chased around the courtyard by a ridiculous looking white serpent whose head was easily ten times larger than its body. With her hands thrown up towards the sky, Amelia screamed her head off as she ran. The woman on the balcony appeared to be enjoying this transaction immensely. He walked up to her. From what Lina said, he had little doubt of her identity.

"Excuse me," the woman turned to him with a surprised look, but Zel continued, "Are you, by any chance, Amelia's sister, Gracia?"

She nodded with a bemused grin, scrutinizing his personality through his looks, to little avail. "Nobody from Seyruun except Amelia recognizes me yet though, so call me Naga. You must be one of Lina's and Ame-chan's companions."

Zel nodded back as he took the nearest seat. "Zelgadis Greywards. I met Lina on a business venture about three years back. I've traveled with her, Amelia, and Gourry off and on since then. I hope you don't mind me asking but…just what are you doing with Amelia?"

Naga looked from him back to Amelia and laughed. "Oh that? Just a little experiment I was trying. If she's going to be the next to rule this place, then she should at least be able to stand up to her petty fears, don't you think?"

Zel looked back over at Amelia. "She's scared of snakes?"

She shrugged. "Not so much snakes, as something obviously much bigger and stronger than she is."

"No offense, but I think she could kill that serpent golem easily."

"Personally, so do I, but apparently she doesn't see that."

Zel absently nodded. In the face of fear, one generally doesn't think clearly enough to realize they could defeat their enemy with ease. That's probably why Lina beat her enemies like it was a snap- show no fear, know no fear. He watched Amelia running around in circles and screaming for help. It was especially hard to think when one was in hysterics, a state that he could never recall happening to Lina, except when she saw those giant snails, or received Luna's letter via Filia.

"It surprises me that no one's heard her yet."

Naga looked back at Zel. "You haven't noticed? I put a silencing spell on a twenty foot radius around Ame-chan. We're the only ones who can hear her, and guards don't patrol this area."

Zel nodded silently, and saw the single full tea cup on the table, and six drained ones. He gestured towards it as he asked, "Who's this for?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's for you. Luna, Lina's sister, wanted to throw a tea party of sorts, and get them to logically guess which one was safe to drink—there were a lot more before. Lina glanced over all the cups, and chose these six, especially for us. I can't remember what she said about that one, but you should be able to tell when you drink it."

Again, Zel nodded in understanding. He looked down at the tea cup, and tentatively picked it up. Taking a deep breath of its scent, he smiled before he took a gulp. Oolong tea… and the ever so delightful hint of cappuccino- his favorite kind of coffee. It was rare, but oh so good. With an appeased sigh, he attempted conversation again. "How long has this been going on?"

"How should I know? There's no way to tell time out here. I'd guess close to half an hour by now though."

Zel winced as he witnessed Amelia ungracefully tripping, falling, and squealing in terror as the behemoth of a serpent fell on top of her and crumpled into a pile of rubble. Both he and Naga sweatdropped. Zel had a sneaking suspicion that that wasn't supposed to happen. Naga called out, "OI, AME! YOU ALL RIGHT THERE?"

Zel cringed at the piercing sound ringing in his ears. He flew over to Amelia just to have a reason to be farther away from the sound. By the time he had reached the rubble, he saw Amelia's head pop out, looking very dazed. She murmured slowly, looking around, "Zel? You're back already?"

He nodded as he helped her out. "Are you okay?"

She winced as she felt a throbbing pain in her temple, but mutely nodded. Flying back alongside her, Zel asked, "Did you know it was a test?"

Amelia turned her head toward him, a bit too swiftly for her own good. Grimacing, she asked that he repeat that. He did, and she shook her head in response. "No, she just sprung it on me after Luna left and I'd been running ever since. What kind of test could that possibly be for?"

"I'm guessing something along the lines of, 'Don't run away from your fears, but face them head on'?"

Amelia went quiet. "Oh." She blushed, feeling ashamed that she had acted so, so immaturely in front of her sister, and apparently Zelgadis-san. Softly, she remarked, "I'm sorry you had to see that. It wasn't…one of my best moments. You won't tell anyone, right?"

Zel put a hand on her shoulder. "Amelia, I've known you for more than three years now. I've seen some of your worst _and_ best. Don't worry; I'm not the type to do something like that. Though, I can't say the same thing for your sister, considering that I don't know her as well as I do you."

Amelia grimaced, but nodded. By now, they had reached and landed on the balcony. Suddenly realizing something, she asked Zel, "Zelgadis-san? On your way back, did you happen to see Lina-san?"

As they both sat down, Zel nodded the affirmative. "Yeah, I passed her in the hallway, and she led me back here." He didn't care to relate how Lina had seemed very happy upon receiving his gift, a bit too happy for his conscience to settle. "Why do you ask?"

Amelia shrugged absently. "I was just wondering, because Lina-san left at a sort of weird time…"

"Weird? How do you mean?"

"I think she used a comment her sister said to run off… Because she didn't want to see Luna-san, um…take a second Sword of Light from Gourry's chest…"

Zelgadis was bewildered. "She did _what_?"

"Like I said, she just thrust her hand into Gourry and…and…."

He cut her off. "I don't mean about Luna. Are you saying that Lina _purposely_ ran off? That would mean that she knew what her sister was going to do. If she knew _that_ then why didn't she explain, or at least prepare us for it?"

"Maybe _she_ didn't feel that an explanation was _necessary_." Both Amelia and Zelgadis jumped a little at the sudden new voice. Leaning against the doorway was Lina.

Zel immediately asked her, "Why not? It's not like _we_ knew what was going to happen!"

Lina sighed, and looked over at Gourry with a soft smile. He was sleeping like a log, sprawled over a bench in the corner, a bubble blowing in and out of his nostril. It seemed that all but his torso was hanging off of it, in every which way. She squatted down to his level and playfully popped his bubble. Lina giggled childishly, seeing Gourry jolt, as if being woken up. He moaned and groaned, like a child wishing to stay in bed for "five more minutes". Under her breath, Lina began whispering a chant in a soft, melodic tune.

"When the spirits have arisen, a path must be taken. Take this little candy, and award those who are traveled and wary. Spirit Treat."

At that instant, Lina enclosed her lips lightly, but completely over Gourry's, surprising the onlookers to their wit's end. Gourry's eyebrows furrowed, as if tasting something he didn't recognize, and didn't particularly like. Then, carefully sitting up on her heels, Lina looked down at Gourry with a soft, endearing look bordering on sympathy. Then, she sat back, watching as Gourry's mouth started to glow slightly green. He had a smile on his face now, though, as he instinctively swallowed, engulfing the light and taking it down as if it were food. For a moment, his whole body glowed green, and then nothing. Lina nodded approvingly.

She leaned in again, as she caught Gourry slowly trying to open his eyes. This time though, she hovered over his ear. "Don't move now. You swallowed your medicine like a good little boy, now sleep and let it work its magic," she whispered. "Oh, and I want to thank you for your Sword of Light. Trust me, it's in good hands. _Sleep_ in peace."

As Gourry noticeably drifted off, Lina gave him a small peck on his forehead before standing up to address their audience. "He'll be all right now. Luna told me to come by to make sure he got his aftermath dosage. She felt it appropriate that I do it rather than her, should rumors ever spread." Her demeanor lightened with a playful grin. "Now that that's done, I've got to get going. Naga, don't be so mean to your sister, okay? Luna's orders. Oh, and she also says that you should all be in the dining room in exactly two hours. Don't be late, promise?"

Mutely stunned, they nodded. With a soft giggle, she nodded back, and gave a short wave, gesturing her departure. Zel shook off his daze enough to ask Lina, "Wait a minute. Answer this first: You've been acting really strange recently. Why? You seem eccentrically happy, but not in any way that I've ever seen from you."

Lina winked as she turned the corner. "There's more than one way someone can be happy. I think Naga and Amelia might know this one- it goes along with one of their ancient laws. See ya later! Don't be late!"

The three close companions to the renowned Bandit Killer stared at the place of her previous position, spellbound by what they had witnessed. With a deep intake of breath, Zel turned to the royal sisters. "So? What does she mean by that?"

Stumbling, Amelia sat down, and Zelgadis followed suit. It was apparent that both girls were furiously trying to remember their lessons of Seyruun's laws. Of course, Naga's recollection of it was much vaguer and already ancient history, and since Seyruun's laws were extensive, and the history long, it took a while for them to use process of elimination in order to decipher Lina's puzzling attitude.

Meanwhile, Zel collapsed his fingers over each other as he contemplated the recent turn of events. Lina's older sister sent Lina a letter, beckoning her to Seyruun, to her. Then, upon arriving in the city, Zel received a letter as well, telling him to buy her jewelry for her birthday. When he had come back, she had positively glowed with happiness when she discovered what he had gotten her. Then, after running off, she rendezvous with them long enough to give Gourry, apparently, mouth-to-mouth magical medicine. This last piece puzzled him the most, at the moment. Was it really necessary to be mouth-to-mouth? Zel eventually surmised that it had to be, considering that Luna wanted Lina to do it instead of her; the implications would be more troubling than it was worth, if a rumor spread that the Knight of Celphied was discovered kissing her little sister's bodyguard. Zel almost guffawed aloud at his own thoughts. Yes, the thought itself was disturbing, as well as mind-boggling. Suddenly, Zel's thoughts were interrupted by the simultaneous exclamation of both sisters present.

"I got it! She's talking about Regnum Femina! Women Rule."

Zel growled lowly, not understanding. "Um, what?"

Amelia blinked out of her daze and turned to him, excited. "It's a _very_ ancient marriage ritual. Zelgadis-san, it means-"

Naga finished for her. "Lina's getting _married_! Ha ha ha! And her groom has no choice whatsoever once _she_ decides it! This is _hilarious_! OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO…."

A/N: Well? How'd you like it? I know since it's my story, I'm obviously biased, but I can't help it; it was _hilarious_ writing this chapter, and thinking of the rest. XD Please review! (If you take the time to read, you might as well take a bit while longer to review!)


	6. 5 And So It Begins

_A/N: Yay, reviews! Well, three's better than one. T'ankies! Hmm…--Mad Grin— Ain't the humor of it all so intriguing? :p Well, review and you may see more!_

_Disclaimer: Psh.. What ever made you even _consider _that I owned Slayers? (Grumbles: Crazy Peeps…)_

_Chapter Five: And So It Begins_

"_What?!_" Zelgadis was baffled. "What kind of law is _that_?"

While Naga was immersed in laughter, Amelia tried to explain. "That's why it's so ancient. It hasn't been used for thousands of years, probably since the first Seyruun established this city. It's supposed to clarify how much pressure is on the bride, I suppose, and how much of a burden _she_ carries rather than the male. Then again, considering Lina, I'm not all that surprised that she follows that tradition. I heard the Inverse family originates significantly before Seyruun was ever established. Maybe that's why she's so rough…"

Zel watched her stare off into space for a few moments before asking, "So how does this marriage thing work?"

Amelia was once again forced out of her dreamlike daze. "After the ceremony, the marriage itself is pretty much how we handle it now. The ceremony though, it's decided by three elements, and is carried out by three actions."

"Power of three, huh?"

Amelia nodded and continued. "The three deciding elements are: Family, Preference, and Gift-giving. First, the family decides the bride's groom for her, and they are betrothed to be married on the bride's 18th birthday. Should the candidate somehow become unavailable before then, then it goes to preference. Preference, the second element, is where the bride is free to choose her own groom but only once, and the same rules apply: should he become unavailable, it goes to the next choice. The first available male to give the bride-to-be a present on her 18th birthday, an item that the bride secretly wishes for, that person becomes her groom. Only if this too fails before her eighteenth birthday ends, will the bride be forced to live with her family, to be of assistance until death does she part.

"The wife can never utter or verbally communicate what she wants directly to the selected male; if she does, the last element is a moot point, and therefore he must be rejected as a possibility. The parents have to consent to whoever their daughter chooses, but if they aren't alive when he is chosen, or if his gift appeases them, then it's no problem. On the other hand, if they _are_ alive, it can sometimes present some difficulties. Therefore, it was decided that if the candidate happens to give her that pre-selected gift despite not being told to by the daughter, then having the parents consent will also become a moot point.

Naga had finally gotten a hold of her laugh, and finished off the explanation. "On her eighteenth birthday, assuming that the husband has been chosen, the female does the following three things. First, she keeps the present with her from the moment she accepts it until at least midnight of her birthday. If she's caught without it, besides in the presence of water, such as a bathtub, the wedding will be called off immediately. Second, she must steal a kiss from the one that she chooses, if she doesn't by midnight, it's up to her family to decide if they should still go on with it, or not. Finally, she must personally cook an entire meal for everyone present in the building, as well as the groom, granted that he's there. As soon as she does all three, and a toast is made during dinner, then the two are proclaimed a married couple by the ancient laws of Seyruun and Zephilia."

Zel was silent for a long while before he gathered up enough courage to ask, "So who's the groom?"

The girls exchanged glances and both of them shrugged. Amelia answered, "It's hard to say, because the family chooses it based on social status or whoever will give them the best advantage. The girl may choose him based on anything really, but if it's Lina, it'll probably be someone she knows really well. Then again, she's been known to be easily bribed into doing things, for the right price and setting. Also, she's free to cook, kiss, and hold whatever and whoever she wants, just as long as she fulfills the requirements before her birthday is over. Only at the toast will it be officially revealed."

"Sounds confusing."

The three people at the table jumped. They turned and saw that Gourry was sitting up now, and looking at them with a confused expression. Amelia quickly asked if he was alright. Taking a mental check-up, Gourry slowly nodded. Then, touching his lips, he mumbled, "I feel kinda of strange though, like all my insides are fuzzy. My mouth feels real weird too."

Zel grinned at that. "I wouldn't be all that surprised; Lina _did_ kiss you after all."

At that, Gourry sputtered in disbelief. "What?!"

Naga nodded, a coy smile already on her face. "Yup, we all saw it, too. She said she gave you medicine, but I'm thinking she was just saying that as an excuse to kiss you."

Gourry suddenly looked dumbstruck (no pun intended). Amelia looked at her sister in disgruntled horror. "Gracie, how can you say that? You know Miss Lina- she always has a good reason for doing things. If she says it was medicine, I believe her!"

Zel raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, well, Amelia. You seem awfully defensive. You wouldn't happen to be _jealous_ would you?"

Immediately, Amelia blushed a crimson red. "No! Of course not! I- I- Oh, just forget it, won't you?"

Gourry scratched his head. "Umm...What does Amelia have to be jealous about?"

Zel clapped his hand lightly on the fellow swordsman's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Gourry - don't worry about it."

"Uh...okay." Gourry paused, and then asked, "What were we talking about again?"

Thinking back, Zel remarked, "About how a bride goes about arranging a marriage for herself?"

Gourry remained confused, except it was on a slightly different topic. "Women can do that?"

Amelia replied, slowly returning to normal cheek temperature, "Lina's family can, that much is certain. Seyruun used to, but we stopped using it."

Naga smugly nudged her sister. "And who would _you_ choose, huh sis?"

Again, Amelia became as bright red as a tomato. Turning away, she mumbled, "It doesn't matter. _We_ don't follow that. It's family choice only, meaning suitors."

The older sister raised an eyebrow with interest. "Oh? And have you found one to your liking yet?"

Amelia seemed to hit upon a notion and glanced just as slyly back. "I wouldn't be talking so much about it if I were you, _Onee_-san. Once Daddy finds out that you're back, he's going to make sure you get your position back. And since you're over the age limit, you're going to be a _single_ queen."

Naga noticeably irked at this news. She knew Amelia was right, and yet…she had no intention of helping her assessment come true. "I--hic--"

"I highly doubt that Seyruun will want an alcoholic for a queen, so you can rest in peace." There was an unexplainable precision in Zel's words that led them to believe him wholeheartedly.

Naga hiccupped again, an obvious red tint on her cheeks. Amelia sighed and shook her head. Standing, she declared, "Well, Lina-san told us to be in the dining hall in two hours right? We might as well get washed up and ready for it."

Gourry pointed to the multiple cups on the table. "What about those?"

Amelia wrinkled her nose, and realized that the one closest to Naga was drained, offering a reason to her sudden drunken spirit. She waved her hands in their direction, and they immediately vaporized. Startled, Gourry asked, "Hey, where'd they go?"

Walking back towards the corridor, she answered, "Where they were before. It's fine, so don't worry about it. Are you sure you're feeling alright, Gourry-san?"

He still seemed to be somewhat stupefied as he answered, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess so. Why? What happened?"

Amelia shook her head, deciding not to be the one to tell him all that had occured. "Never mind. Can you help me take my sister to her room?"

Gourry nodded, and they stood on either side of the overgrown princess, hoisting her arms around their shoulders. Zelgadis trailed behind as they walked towards the double staircase, to the royal residential suites. His mind whirled with the sudden blast of information. Lina was getting married huh? Zel jolted to a stop. With stunning clarity, he realized it, and yet, part of him could not believe it. _With that ring, I _purposed_ to her._ He inwardly groaned. No wonder she was elated. Most brides usually were. Luna must have known that she had been wishing for jewelry, and had helped the process along by suggesting that Zel give some to her. And by _him_ giving it to her, that meant _she_ would definitely marry someone she knew.

As he slowly started walking again, his mind began to wonder about the past adventures he had shared with Lina. When they had visited Halis Ryzu, he remembered Lina saying that she was _only_ fifteen. Was that a hint that she could only marry upon turning eighteen? Then…stealing from bandits…Zel remembered noticing how she had always picked out at least one bag filled with red jewels, mostly rubies upon closer inspection. He had asked about it, and she winked at him, saying that rubies were her favorite no matter how much they were worth on the market. In the sorcery world though, pure rubies were conveniently expensive to buy, and rare to find. Zel's mind wandered further. After they had battled and destroyed a piece of Shabrinigdo, he remembered Lina declaring that she would follow Gourry indefinitely until she had obtained the Sword of Light. Zel realized that once, when he had cleaned the hilt, the essential part of the sword, he had found it interlaced, among other things, with a bright, pure, magic-amplifying ruby. Was _that_ why Lina wanted it so much? And if a second one had been inside Gourry all along, was that why Lina still stayed with him, even though he had given the used one back? Wait…no, if Lina had really intended on making Gourry her husband, then she would have had more reason then just the gift. And Lina had always pestered Gourry to give or sell her the sword… Then again, if it was only the ruby that Lina had marked as what she desired, then technically, she wasn't breaking the rules by asking for the _sword_.

_THUD.___

Zel groaned as his bottom hit the floor. Looking up, he realized that he had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had run straight into the magic-protected door; since he had subconsciously sped up through the moments of intense speculation, he had not allowed someone to open the door first. He recovered quickly, located his room, and shut himself in there for an uninterrupted period of thoughts and for dinner, cleansing. As they had a person between them to worry about, Amelia and Gourry decided that Zel was simply preoccupied, and needed time alone to sort his thoughts. They dispatched Naga in her own room, marked by a self-proclaiming signature of a white serpent forming the cursive word,"Naga" with its engraved body. From there, Gourry and Amelia separated to partake in their own preparations for dinner.

Exactly one hour from when dinner was due to be served, a loud crash resonated throughout the dining hall, followed quickly by a thunderous compilation of feminine squeals. Bathed, groomed, and alert, Gourry, Zel, and Amelia rushed to the hall fearing that some enemy may have attacked them, with Naga slowly trailing behind. But alas, no. When the Princess asked her kitchen maids, who were scattered in the dining hall, what was wrong, they had answered, somewhat tearfully, that their guest, Lina-san, had thrown them all out with the help of a few fireball threats.

"Well, that's new."

Startled for what seemed like the tenth time that day, they turned to find Luna leaning against the doorway from which they had come. While folding her arms in front of her chest, and crossing her ankles, she displayed a bemused grin.

Gourry asked, once again scratching his head, "What is?"

Luna nodded her head towards the kitchen. "Throwing everyone out to cook dinner. Though…" She turned to the kitchen staff. "I'm pretty sure you had a good head start, did you not?"

The ones that had informed Amelia of the mini-crisis slowly shook their heads. The head chef, apparent by the official looking seal over her heart, explained that someone else had told them just as they were about to prepare the main feast a few days back, to stop preparations, as it would be taken care of later. In fact, the person had said it was a message from Lina's older sister.

Luna seemed surprised by this at first, but eventually shrugged. "Well, what do you know, so I did."

The chef added that they were preparing the _ingredients_ for dinner when Lina had come in, offering to help. They had just started to cut up a few vegetables before she threw them out, saying that she would cook dinner and they could take the night off. The chef now turned to Princess Amelia to confirm this. With a sigh and a wave of her hand, Amelia sent them off duty. The helpers, cooks, and chefs rushed off, as if not wanting to be around in case she changed her mind. Slowly, Amelia turned from watching them go off, to her fellow companions. Chuckling slightly, she remarked, "Well then, I guess dinner's going to be made all by Lina, am I right?"

Remembering the "actions" the "bride" had to do, they wondered if Lina was simply planning on doing the actions backwards (the dinner, the kiss, then hold the present for a much shorter time). As if sensing their questioning minds, Lina blew the kitchen door open with a small wind spell, and yelled to them, "This is only a practice meal! The real deal is tomorrow!"

This startled her traveling companions. Zel spoke the question on their minds. "Wouldn't tomorrow be too late for it?"

Luna simply smiled as if expecting this. When all eyes turned to her, her smile widened. In a nonchalant voice, she stated as if they were all oblivious to have missed it, "Oh, didn't Lina ever tell you? The moment she was born, a great flash of light that stayed for almost five minutes blinded everyone involved and nearby. Since it was already very close to midnight, no one could tell which day she was born, so we simply decided to always celebrate it over the course of two full days."

The implication was obvious, at least to Amelia and Zelgadis. Half to themselves, and half to explain to their more clueless companions, they murmured at the same time, "So Lina gets two full days to do everything."

"Not only that," Luna had her bemused grin on again, "I foresee that an impromptu ball will be held in her honor tomorrow night, courtesy of her royal friends…and heritage."

Now, everyone gaped at Luna. She couldn't _possibly_ mean what they thought she meant…could she?

A/N: La de whooo…..—wink—did I catch your interest? Gosh oh Golly, I hope I did. –Smacks Lips—ahh I love Luna('s character)….she's so…._cool_. XP Well, please review so we can see more of her!


	7. 6 Birthday Dinner

A/N: Whee, thanks for the reviews! Let's see here...

**Jass**- Ah...lack of brain power hm? Understandable- I half live through that every single day. Thx for your support anyhow.

**ilikesaddleshoes-** heh, tis been so long, I'd almost forgotten I've read your stuff before (I liked it too). Yay! Chocolate bunnies! --Munch munch--= --eccentric sugar high--

**JoyCrux-**--holds 'attention' in hands...hmmm...what should I do with this? Ooh, let's feed it some L/Z sap! XD I'm glad you think so- writer's naturally improve over a course of time, though (usually) And the reason why unfinished stories are the most interesting, is because the time between when another chapter is posted, creates more suspense added to the story itself.

Well, hope you came back to read another chappie- and hope you like it! (tis short though) Please review; I'll be eternally grateful!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers(.) Triple (Period)(.) See? Count 'em!

_Chapter Six: Birthday Dinner_

Naga hiccupped. "Lina's no royalty- hic- she's just a maiden from some hic backwater country."

Luna frowned at the older princess. From out of nowhere, she produced an unmarked flask and teacup. She poured a substantial amount of liquid into the cup and wordlessly offered it to Naga. Thinking it was more alcohol, she quickly took it and gulped it down. If Naga hadn't already swallowed it, she would have spit it right back out, as the vile taste registered. She wrinkled her nose with distaste. "Ugh. What _is_ this?"

"Sober Restoration Tonic. You need it. Extensively. If I find that you've been drinking again, I'll be sure to give it to you again, whether you want to or not."

Zel interrupted Naga's coming retort. "Hold on- I don't get this. Is Lina royalty or _not_? And also, why are you even telling us this?"

Luna couldn't help but grin again, though, technically, she had never really stopped. "Let me put it to you this way: Lina herself isn't of royal blood, but she, under the right circumstances, has every right to this castle and the surrounding country. That's all I'll say. Lina knows her story; you can ask her if you still want to."

An eerie silence hung over the small crowd. Suddenly, the kitchen door opened with a bang, before a red blur flashed by them, heading to the residential wing. All heads turned towards that direction, wondering what it was, while at the same time knowing that it could only be one thing, or one person- Lina. Luna frowned, putting a hand to her throbbing temple as she excused herself to slowly follow the blur. The four post-travelers exchanged worried glances. They all wondered if Lina was all right. Zel's demonic senses could smell the blood that came from her, but decided not to be the one to verify the others' worries.

Upon walking over to the only table in the room, and sitting down to the right of the table end, Naga commented, "Oh, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. If anyone can handle my arch-rival, besides me of course, it's Luna. Come on, let's all sit down and get to know each other while we wait." The others stared at her, sweating slightly. Being sober must make her depressingly serious as well. Eventually, one by one, they took their seats, each waiting for the other to say something.

As it would turn out, Amelia got out the starting sentence. "So, Gracie, what have you been doing all these years?"

"OO HO HO HOH HO HO!" It seemed that not even sobering up could stop her from letting out her… irksome laugh. Being right next to her, Amelia was forced to wince, the sound echoing within her ears. "I have been conquering endless adversaries in the name of justice! No one could stand up to the might of Naga the White Serpent! OH HO HO HO HO HO!"

Although he was situated across the table, three chairs down from Naga, Gourry still cringed. But then, something clicked in his head, and he brainstormed furiously to find out just what it was. Half an hour into Naga's boasting rant, he had it. Interrupting without a second thought, Gourry proclaimed, "Now I remember! Lina once said that she had a traveling companion before she met me! That was you, right?"

Amelia and Zel sighed, while Naga seemed temporarily baffled. Zel decided to fill Gourry in. "Gourry…weren't you listening? She _just_ said that. Naga also said that they were constant companions, on…erm…the path of justice."

Gourry shook his head quickly, giving himself a headache. Nevertheless, he objected. "No, no, that can't be right. I remember now- Lina said that her on/off companion was a constant bother, and so she always tried to avoid or get away from her. Also, she said that this partner was great for conquests, because she distracted their opponents while Lina took 'em out."

Naga interjected, starting with another bone-chilling laugh, "OHOHOHOHO! Of course! We were partners! We took out the baddies together! Then, she tried to run off with the prize money, and I kept trying to get it back! Ah, woe is me- being taken advantage of by the horrendous bandit killer!"

A mysteriously familiar voice whispered, "A Serpent that lies, is a serpent that's sure to earn no pie."

Having already been leaning back to emphasize her laugh, the sudden statement startled Naga to a point where her chair came crashing down, taking the occupant with it. "Lina!"

They all stared at her. Though it was nothing overly fancy, Lina wore a sleeveless, crimson, satin dress that hugged her figure, along with liquefied blood earrings, an assorted red-gem necklace, red pumps, and a solitary ruby ring, on her left ring finger. Although that ring was what caught Zel's attention the most, everyone else was concentrating more on her…figure. As if it had been altered in the last hour, Lina's petite, but noticeably better endowed body filled the dress out quite nicely.

She wrinkled her nose with a frown as she saw them staring at her. Walking towards her seat, next to Gourry, across from Amelia, she muttered, "What? It's my eighteenth birthday- Onee-san made me wear it."

"And it fits you _oh so well_, Lina-chan."

It was Lina turn to be startled, but regardless of that, she forced herself to instantly stand rigid in front of her chair. Mirroring her, Naga had come to a standing position, before becoming stock-rigid. Following suit, the rest stood as well, though not as unwillingly or rigidly. At the door just now entering, was the Crown Prince Philionel el de Seyruun, and just barely behind him, with a playful smirk, was the last speaker- the one and only Luna Inverse.

Lina and Naga remained frozen until the pair had seated themselves in the last remaining seats, and Luna "nudged" Lina's foot. As if her whole foundation had collapsed beneath her, Lina fell back into her chair. Naga did the same, but though she was still nervous, she had held together better. Then again, she wasn't in as a fearful position as Lina was under her sister's eye. Again, the remaining diners sat down at the same time, wondering why their friends were acting so strangely.

Prince Phil laughed jovially before spreading out his arms in a welcoming gesture. "I see you have made it all here safely- that's good. And Lina-san! I hear it is your birthday today, is it not?"

A light blush played against her cheeks as she gave a small smile and nodded. In an equally small voice, she said barely above the tone of a whisper, "It is- today and tomorrow at least."

"You don't say? A two day celebration? Why, that's stupendous! That settles it then! We shall hold a ball tomorrow night in your honor, complete with a full cuisine buffet! How does that sound?"

Lina smiled slightly. "Doable. Strenuous I suppose, but doable." She had said this so softly that Phil had failed to catch all of it, though he got the general gist of the affirmation.

"Splendid! I'll have them start the preparations at daybreak! Now, where would our dinner be?"

Lina suddenly sat straight up. "Allow me." Slowly, she raised her hands high above her head, took a deep breath, and made two small, quick claps. Instantly, the previously bare tabletop was covered with dozens of succulent dishes in the center of the table, while an empty dish and clean utensils lay before each diner. The dishes in the middle varied from a stack of assorted ribs, steaks, and other nameless meat to a compilation of vegetable entrées to fruit baskets and then several uncommon variety dishes. It appeared that though some were easily prepared, others looked like it took a lot of work into making it. Lina smiled brighter as she gestured to the food. "Dig in!"

Gourry, Zel, Amelia, and Naga were stupefied, having traveled with Lina for a long time, and never having seen her cook, or the fruits of her culinary labors. Therefore, the taste was not guaranteed to be good, though it smelled close to heavenly. Feeling both brave and hungry, Gourry took the first bite, from one of the more unique dishes, a variant of stir-fry and thin slices of meat. He blinked a few times, chewed a few times, swallowed it, and stared at the diminutive sorceress beside him. "This is great!" As he helped himself to more, triggering the others to eat as well, he garbled, "With this kind of talent, munch it makes me wonder gulp why you always settle for inn food or anything else that we eat on our travels!"

With amazing restraint, Lina ate as well. After they all gave their initial praise, all except Luna, Lina replied back, "Thanks. I really owe it to my sister though. If she hadn't taught me the fundamentals, and if she weren't here now, I never would have even attempted doing this."

Luna smiled softly as she took a bite from the food she had accommodated onto her personal dish. After swallowing, she put in her two-cents, which was really worth a lot more to Lina. "True, but you did this all by yourself. I'm rather surprised, to be honest. I never knew you had it in you."

A look of positive giddiness passed through Lina's expression, and lingered for a few moments. The next few minutes were relatively silent as they all ate in peace. Whenever one dish was emptied, Lina asked if anyone wanted seconds. For about three times in a row, four or five of the plates were refilled by a simple wave of her hand. When everybody had had their fill, Lina verified it, before literally clearing away the dishes. Tantalizing them, a three-tiered apple, peach, and blackberry pie replaced all the food. It was separated like a wedding cake would be; a substantial board separating each layer. In this case, it had been used to divide the pies, as to not smash any of them over each other. A stack of smaller dishes and a set of spoons lay innocently beside it. With another small smile, Lina asked if anyone was up for pie. As the saying goes, "Dessert is for a separate stomach altogether," and "There's always room for dessert." That said, everyone agreed to it, and soon, there was nothing left of the pie except the crumbs at the bottom of the plate.

None too surprisingly, the hefty meal had made them all sleepy, so one by one, they all excused themselves for bed. First, Naga…then Amelia…followed by Gourry…and Phil. After whispering something in Lina's ear that she mutely nodded to, Luna left as well, leaving only two people at the table. Zel offered, "I'll help you clean up." Lina smiled but shook her head. She had it covered; with a wave of her hand, the dishes were gone- cleaned and set into the tall cabinets in the kitchen. A moment of silence passed before Zel commented in an attempt for conversation, "You look…um…really nice tonight."

Lina grinned then, her previous stature apparently revisiting. It was gone again when Lina winked and replied, "Thanks. You want to know something?" Zel blinked and focused on her. "Save for the earrings, necklace, and shoes, this is essentially my sleepwear."

Zel stared. After another speculative moment of silence, he managed to mutter, "Isn't that…erm…a bit…fancy for sleeping in?"

Lina shook her head and stood up. Walking over to Zel, she held up his hand, and lightly brushed the back of it against her stomach. "What do you think?"

For a brief spell, Zel's mind was filled with rather lecherous thoughts, but he shook them off to really feel the fabric, despite his stone skin. He nodded. "You're right; it may not look like it exactly, but it feels like it'd be great to sleep in."

With a furtive smirk, she bent down enough so that her lips were parallel to his ear. In a soft, playful whisper, she asked, "Do you want to try it on?"

Immediately, a noticeable blush presented itself on Zel's face. He muttered, "I- I doubt it'd look as good on me as it does you."

Just then, Lina let out a hearty laugh, no, it was more like a child's giggle. "Oh Zel, I was only kidding! Though, if you're interested, I think I have some clothes of the same material that might fit you…"

Lina caught the obviously bewildered look on his face and laughed aloud again. Letting out a soft sigh, Lina patted Zel's shoulder lightly before whispering. "Ah well, perhaps another day. Tomorrow's going to be a big day, rest well, Zel. I wish you the best of dreams."

Zel turned to wish her the same sentiments, but she was already gone, her lithe figure swaying down the corridor. Exhaling deeply, Zel smiled and followed her. Indeed, Zel sensed that tomorrow would be very interesting.

That night, Zel had what he later surmised to be the best dream he had ever had. The reason why probably amounted to the presence of Lina, and certain scenarios that played themselves out with him by her side.

A/N: Ahhhh…- A wee bit o' L/Z, just a wittle wee bit for now. Oh, and just so you know, when Naga arrived in Seyruun, she pretended that she wasn't at all related to the royal family, and for the sake of reputation, Phil agreed to it. Still, Naga feels nervous whenever her father enters, since you know, she ran away from home and hadn't seen him in so long (some things take a while to get used to). – Sighs happily – **Please review**, the big event is going to be…hmm…heh…in the next chapter. (But the best part is in the epilogue, trust me).

Alright, I'm going to set a goal. If I get four reviews per chapter until I say this story is finished, I'll post the sequel for you. I can't tell you what that will entail just yet, because the story isn't over, and there are key facts in there that you should know first. Agreed? Alright, let the mass reviewing begin! (and please, for the sake of not cluttering, think of something to comment on in your review, anything's fine)


	8. 7 Lina's Birthday Ball

A/N: --Sweatdrop-- I wonder if you've noticed...I update every Tuesday... Boo...only three reviews...well, I suppose I should just learn to live with that. Wheee! The last chapter of this story! (Not including epilogues) - Hope you enjoy! I know I did!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, idontownslayersidontownslayersidontownslayers idontownslayersidontownslayersidontownslayersidontownslayersidontownslayers! How many times must I say it before "you're" satisfied?!?!

_Chapter Seven: Lina's Birthday Ball_

At the crack of dawn, the whole castle was awakened by an enormous gong, courtesy of Luna. In actuality, the gong had been meant to only wake up Lina, but as the rest of the castle were comparatively light sleepers, they all awoke with a start. Rushed preparations began. They had precisely ten hours to make the necessary arrangements for the impromptu ball. Lina, though it was _her_ birthday, insisted on cooking the buffet herself, and locked everyone else out, and didn't come out unless to occasionally ask for a retrieval of ingredients.

Gourry was the main "strong guy helper" to help put up decorations, help heave tables into place and whatnot. Zel, having the heart of a musician, assisted in booking a suitable band group and getting the instruments set up. Amelia wrote up all the correspondences asking all the people Lina had ever gotten to know, with the help of Naga, after which Luna sent them off with a magic spell of hers. The remaining time, Luna oversaw and commanded the room's inhabitants. Naga, expert that she was, assisted in picking out the "drinks". Naturally, to test them, she had to take a _sample_ from most of them. If Luna hadn't caught her in the act, Naga would have been drunk for the rest of the day, added to a horrible headache in the morning.

About two hours to opening time, Luna went into the kitchen and teleported the exhausted Lina to her room- she had just finished preparing the last dish. With none too much flourish, Luna extricated Lina from her messy clothes, and threw her into their Jacuzzi, recently filled with warm, sensuous water. Lina automatically relaxed in the tub, used to her sister's abrupt way of working. She barely heard her say that the dress she was to wear tonight was hung against the wall; the accessories were in the box on the dresser; the shoes beneath the dress on the floor. Luna told her to call if she needed any help, before disappearing back to the ballroom.

While Lina was bathing and preparing, Luna was using her transportation spell to instantly take the guests who had accepted directly to the ballroom. As there were many people invited, it took the majority of the two hours to get them there. However, when Lina opened those big doors and walked in, commanding the attention of the room, everything was in place, and everyone was accounted for. Lina slowly, majestically walked up to the throne platform. With a grandiose uprising of her hands, Lina proclaimed, "Welcome everyone, to my birthday ball. I thank you all for coming. Now if you aren't already, I sincerely hope you start enjoying yourself. I especially hope you enjoy the buffet!" A glass of Zephilian wine appeared in her hand. She gestured it to them. "Cheers!"

With that, Lina walked off from center-stage, and the guests discovered that the empty buffet table had suddenly been filled with savory dishes. As the music started up, couples danced, people ate, and Lina mingled with the crowd.

People all the way back from when she had traveled alone after departing from Zephilia was here now. She made sure to talk to everyone, if but only for a few moments. Hallas Ryzu had come with a wife, whom he had fallen in love with, without the assistance or hindrance of magic. Lina sincerely gave them her congrats, before moving on. To Gourry's chagrin, Volun was also present, and Lina had to laugh when she caught sight of him trying to "show off" to Gourry. Apparently, he had known all along that Gourry was really a man, and that had been what attracted him in the first place. Lina saved him, by briefly clinging to Gourry's arm, and telling Volun that Gourry most certainly wasn't interested in men. With a sly smile, she eyed Gourry, and asked for verification on his part. Gourry instantly agreed with a vigorous nod. Apparently respecting Lina's wishes for him to stop bothering Gourry, Volun gallantly strode off, and before long found the wondrous Miwan, who was more than happy to reciprocate his feelings. Such merry, happy reunions took place during that night, and always, Lina had a smile on her face.

From across the way, Zel could only stare. Adorned in the best-suited dress possible, he didn't believe he had ever seen Lina look so...so...._beautiful_. With her red tresses cascading down her back and shoulders, over the halter topped blood-red dress complete with a waist high slit into the skirt- it was obvious why she was the center of attention, despite her being who she was. Though, as Zel continued to watch her, he realized that it wasn't so much the dress that made a difference, but _her_. Her whole personality, the way she held herself, the Lina he had grown to know, was gone, replaced. Zel wondered what had made the change take place, and he could only think of one thing: Luna. As a passing thought waded through his thought stream, he wondered if that had been the reason why Lina was afraid of Luna, because she made her change. No, that couldn't be it, could it?

At that moment, Lina caught Zel's eye, excused herself, and walked over to his place on the balcony ledge. He had been leaning against it, his back to it so that he could watch her, without people seeing him in his grotesque form. Luna had absolutely prohibited Zel's head covering and cloak at the ball. He was forced to wear at the very least, comfortable black material with a classy white shirt underneath. Leaning against the banister, despite his awed look, he looked very _suave_, if the giggling whispers and glances of several girls meant anything. Lina faced the view outside and murmured, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Zel turned to look at her, and watched as a warm breeze rustled her hair. He let out an appeased sigh. "The night sky's beauty dulls in comparison to yours."

A light blush was apparent as she smiled and murmured a small "Thanks." Looking him up and down, she murmured, "You don't look so bad yourself, mister." Zel's reaction was thrice that of Lina's, as he had hardly ever recalled being complimented for his looks, if for anything at all. They stood there for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company. In his mind, Zel was frantically trying to decide how to confess the feelings that he had only recently realized he had. His thoughts were interrupted when Lina whispered, "Hold me."

Obviously, the short command startled him. "Wh-what?"

Literally taking matters into her own hands, Lina held both of his hands with her own, and backed into him before crossing his wrists in front of her. Catching hold of his senses, Zel tightened his grip slightly on her to make sure she knew he was aware of it. He was puzzled by Lina's peaceful expression. "Aren't I..." Lina looked up at him with all the amusement of a child who had outsmarted an elder and knew it. He gulped and continued anyway. "Aren't I hurting you?"

The question seemed to surprise Lina a little, but she only smiled and shook her head, leaning into him while looking out at the view. "I _am_ a sorceress you know. Don't you think I would have prepared in advance? I have a long-term cushioning spell on me. Granted, I can't physically harm _anyone_ right now, but I wouldn't with my sister here anyway. I can still use magic though, much more easily, too. Anyway, you feel as soft as satin to me, and filled with hundreds of comfy goose feathers." She snuggled a little deeper, smiling happily.

"Oh," was all Zel could say. That probably explained why she felt just as soft, or maybe that's just how she was naturally. Zel really couldn't tell; it had been a long time since he had ever held anyone, and especially not like this. Deciding to change subjects, Zel's mind went back to last night. "Ne, why did you run so fast out of the kitchen yesterday?"

Lina chuckled nervously. "You want to know?"

Zel nodded and murmured, "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Well, actually, I accidentally, erm...cut myself finishing the last dish."

"What? How? Are you all right?"

"Some of the liquid spilled as I was carrying it over to the 'ready' table...I slipped on it...the dish in my hand broke on the floor, I got all bloodied up... Luna healed me quick though. So I'm okay now; no worries."

The name triggered another memory, another question. "That's good. Speaking of Luna though...last night she said something about you not being royalty, but having the right to own Seyruun? What's that all about?"

Lina laughed merrily. When her fit of mirth came to an end, she verified, "She said that? Ah, that's old news, a myth really. I suppose I'll tell you. See, a really, really, really long time ago, an Inverse fell in love with a member of the Seyruun royal family, and they had a set of twins together. Because their children were illegitimate without marriage, the Inverse had been secretly assassinated, and it was proclaimed that the children, the heirs to the throne, were between the princess and a trusted prince of a distant country- in other words, a more suitable ruler. However, the Inverse family resolved to take one of the twins early on into their custody as a sign that they deserved the land, not the prince. Now though, since the two families have become allies, and no hostility remains between them, that saying is really just a bedtime story of sorts. Also, it's said that when the fiftieth daughter of the Inverse name makes a name for herself, that is the day that the Inverse family regains control of Seyruun. It just so happens that I'm the fiftieth daughter."

Now, Zel laughed along with her. "I think it's safe to say that you made a name for yourself long before you even met any of us, and with Luna here, there's no doubt that the Inverses will have indefinite say here."

Lina smiled and nodded. "Now I have a question for you. You heard about Regnum Femina right?" Lina paused, and Zel mumbled his affirmation. "Do you think I'd make a good wife?"

The question startled Zel, but after thinking on it, he answered truthfully. "It depends on the husband. Though, with your looks, your culinary and magical talents, I'd say that'd be a pretty safe bet."

There was another pause, before Lina asked, "Even my personality?"

"Again, that depends. Your harmful one to bandits and enemies, your sweet one with children, your rigidly proper one around your sister, or the one I've come to know, the mixture of it all along with the spirit of levity?"

"Which would you prefer?"

"Whichever is your natural self."

"And if I told you I wasn't sure what that was?"

"I'd tell you to do whatever makes you comfortable."

In an instant, warm lips closed over Zel's in an endearing kiss. Though surprised once again, he returned it with equal love and indiscreet shyness. When they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes, into each other's souls, and immediately knew the next question that would come from the other's lips.

"Will you marry me?"

Zel grinned. "I wouldn't have let you keep that ring if I didn't want to."

Lina grinned back, holding it up to the light. "And I wouldn't have worn it yesterday and all of today if _I_ didn't."

Together, they whispered, "So the answer is...I wouldn't have it any other way," before joining together in another heart-warming kiss.

The rest, as they say, is history.

­_A look into the history that was made after said events..._

When Lina and Zel returned to the ballroom, they danced the night away with all sorts of different tempos and styles. They reveled in each other's company, and wore a consistent smile of pure joy the whole night through. At least, until Luna interrupted them and told Lina to go make her final speech. Flushed, Lina locked eyes with Zel for a moment, and nodded. With another cup of Zephilian wine in hand, Lina strolled over to the throne dais, and silently commanded the band to finish their song quickly. Once they had, Lina's speech began. And wouldn't you know it-- it was much longer than need be. By the time she was wrapping up, the clock was ticking the last half minute of the day.

"And that is why, without further ado, the real reason behind this ball is for me to choose my husband for life." Lina paused, and took a deep breath before finishing, "The person I chose is..." At that moment, she caught sight of Xellos at a corner table, sitting next to a woman with long blond hair, excessive jewelry, and a large, but beautiful glass of wine in her hand. From stories and books and folktales, Lina knew that the woman could only be Zelas Metallium, The Greater Beastmaster. Without thinking, she uttered "Zel..." At that point, Luna chose to trip Lina by tugging on the laid-down carpet she stood on. It was a well-placed tug, for Lina went sprawling head over heels. With speed only natural to that of a Mazoku, Xellos teleported to catch her. Whether he planned on it or not, when Lina fell into his waiting arms, her lips fell on his as well. It was a chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless, just as the clock gonged midnight. Extremely overheated, Lina only smiled wanly at Xellos before passing out- dead drunk. With a grin, Luna snapped her fingers, and Lina was transported to her room, or more accurately, her bed.

Luna addressed the crowd of spectators. "Although our star of the night has evaded the end of the ball, you are all free to enjoy your time here until you believe that it is time for you, too, to retire to your rooms. All of you have been assigned a room in the palace, so I sincerely hope you enjoy the rest of your royal night!"

As the band resumed their music, Luna walked towards Zelas, with Xellos close behind. The two women shared a grin. Luna murmured, "Your timing couldn't have been better. Are you prepared for the consequences?"

Zelas' grin widened. "I look forward to it. I'm sure Xellos will as well."

Xellos looked on, for once not knowing what his mistress was thinking, or rather, planning. Across the room, Zel, too, had no idea what was in store for him.

A/N: Do you see the implications, do you? Well, it matters not, it's in my next chapter. Hmmm...darn you...not giving me four reviews (I'm a real whiny brat, but I still do as I planned to do)....Maybe I should postpone my next chapter update.. oh wait..7-24...meaning...hmm...well, my record is 35...so if you could help me beat that...

Ah, it was such fun writing this story, rereading it twice, and then seeing your reviews. Well, don't let me be one to stop you from continuing your reviews. Remember- I still have an epilogue to go...and I'm considering writing a sequel, but only if this story beats my previously noted record of 35. Well, I'm on 24 right now, and three chapters (including this one) left...so nine more reviews...means at least three per chapter...hmm, I'm doing pretty well. - Thx again for all your reviews thus far!

Please Review! It gives me the strength to go on! (the longer it is, the happier I feel about receiving it hint hint)


	9. Epilogue 1

A/N: Nods Happily Ooh yay reviews! Alright, here's the epilogue! Enjoy what you can while you can!

Edit: Whoopsie daisies! Gave you the wrong one by accident! Please reread this chapter if you saw how it was before!

Disclaimer: Boo! I refuse to say it again! Look at my past chapters to see what I refuse to repeat! (coughI don't own Slayerscough)

_Epilogue-The Next Morning_

In the late morning, when most of the Slayers had awoken and arrived at the cleared breakfast table, the rest of the castle, along with the majority of guests who were going to receive a major morning hangover anyway, was awoken by an earth-shaking scream of terror. The most surprising part about it was that many recognized it as Lina's scream, and rushed to her room to investigate.

They arrived to find the door locked, and passionate arguing from inside. Just as Gourry was about to knock, Lina came storming out, rushing past the lot of them and jumping out of the open second-story window. Luckily, she had Ray Wing, so she flew off. From inside the room, Luna smirked approvingly, and suggested, "One of you should go after her, if you're really her friends that is. Though, I must warn you, she's highly subject to fireball anyone who comes near her, I'm sure."

"I'll go." Without waiting for anyone to object (not that they would), Zel strode over and jumped out the same window, Ray Winging off to find Lina. Once Zel disappeared into the distance, they all turned to Luna. Gourry asked the simple, but obvious question, "What happened?"

Luna smiled, and answered, "If Lina-chan and Zelgadis-san don't come back by tomorrow morning, I'll tell you. If she _does _come back, let her tell you. I'm sure it'll be _so_ much better that way."

They all exchanged puzzled looks, whilst Luna finished, "It's too early in the morning to fuss about something like this. Please, all of you, either go back to bed or order up breakfast." With that, Luna closed the door on them. Slowly, the crowd dispersed, muttering about the possibilities, and no doubt plotting the beginning of badly misinterpreted rumors.

Meanwhile, a loud explosion sounded in the far distance, just enough to not harm Seyruun, but large enough to be seen from end to end of the city. If one were to approach closer, one could hear the screams of bandits as they were obliterated by one extremely explosive "Dragon Spooking Tantrum." When the smoke cleared, only Zel saw the cause of the mass destruction--a single small redhead, whose knees had given out underneath her. It was then, that Lina Inverse, Enemy of All Who Live, started to break down and cry. Startled but concerned, Zel slowly walked up to her from behind, crouched down, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lina jolted at the touch, and whirled around, heating up a fireball. But when she saw his face, the fireball extinguished instantly. With a small sigh, she turned back around and continued to cry. Slowly, Zel moved his hand up and down her arm, in an attempt to soothe her. Eventually, Lina wiped away her tears, leaned into him, and looked into his eyes. All she saw midst those sapphire eyes was confusion, sympathy, and concern. With a wry smirk, she faced forward again, surveying the damage she had done.

After a long silence, she spoke. "Do you know why I punish and kill bandits?"

Humoring her, he asked, unsure, "Because they have the treasure you want?"

Lina shook her head. "From the first week on my own, I've been on a treasure hunt thanks to a letter from Luna. The bandits never had it; I just always hoped they would. I finally found the treasure, when I found Gourry, and saw his Sword of Light. For three whole years, I had searched the world over for the Sword of Light, the true Sword of Light untainted by evil."

Zel's confusion showed in his response. "But Gourry's Sword of Light…"

"The one he physically held, meant nothing to me, I only wanted to separate it from him, so that the real prize could be born."

"And that is?"

Lina looked surprised. "Didn't you see what Luna did to Gourry?"

Zel shook his head. "I must have missed it."

Lina sighed. With every sign of regret, she told him. "Luna knows a spell that extricates the weapon within, something that can be so deadly, it was banished to only those who would never make full use of it."

"And _that_ is?"

"In Gourry's case, the Sword of Knowledge."

"The 'Sword of Knowledge'?" Zel was baffled. "What, are you saying that Gourry had always been smart, he just never realized it?"

Lina seemed to consider this briefly before shrugging it off. "I suppose you could put it like that, yes. But with Luna's operation, Gourry will soon become what he had originally intended to be."

"Which is…what?"

Taking a deep breath, Lina murmured, "A bodyguard and sycophant to the youngest Inverse daughters. Meaning me and Luna."

Zel's mind whirled. Gourry had always been appointed Lina's guardian? How bizarre. "You would think Inverses wouldn't need bodyguards, considering that their skills are so well polished, you wouldn't need a bodyguard."

Lina sighed. "I so wish that was true, believe me, I do. But, I said 'daughters' for a reason. Just think of it. What happens to female sorceresses once a month?"

Instantly, Zelgadis knew. He only murmured, "Ahh…I see your point. It was actually the reason why I was able to capture you back when we first met, wasn't it?"

Lina mutely nodded. "That's the only reason. Even Luna is subject to times of weakness- you just never see it because most of the time, she doesn't even _need_ to use magic."

Zel chuckled nervously. He wondered what Luna could have possibly done in the past, if she didn't use magic, but still scared Lina to her wits end. And so, he decided to ask. "If she doesn't use magic much, why are you so scared of her?"

The diminutive sorceress let out another upheaval of breath. There was a long silence before she finally answered. It was so long in fact, that it took a moment for Zel to realize what she was talking about. "I don't know really. I've lived with her my whole life, well, childhood anyway. She always took care of me whether my parents were there or not. But then, once she learned of her powers as the Knight of Celphied, she changed. She started training me then, and I was only four at the time. She forced me to do unbearable measures of torture in order to fulfill my training. It was crazy things she made me do too. I still shudder at the memory of it. But, without her, I probably would have never gained the titles that I have now. You know, bandit killer-which, by the way, Luna introduced me to in the first place- Dragon Spooker-Luna also had a hand in that- Enemy of all who live-ehehe I have no idea where that came from, but I guess my nature of blowing stuff up when I mad doesn't help extinguish it huh?"

He smiled softly at her, though she couldn't see it. "Probably not."

With another sigh, Lina finished, "Well, what I guess I'm trying to get at is that it's not so much _her_ I'm scared of…It's just…her type of punishment. And I did something _really_ bad to her before I left."

"Care to relate?"

"No…"

"You sure? I'm all ears. It might not be as bad as you think it is."

Lina paused, and then decided that since she had already told him so much, this would seem trivial in comparison. "Erm. Fine. I…soldpicturesofhertakingabathtothelocalboysandshecaughtmebutdidntsayanythingaboutitthen."

It took a moment for Zel to decipher what she said, but when he did, he was blushing almost as much as Lina was then. But soon, he started to laugh wholeheartedly. Lina waited for him to finish, choosing to relish in the fact that the hard-headed swordsman had never laughed this hard for all the time she had known him. When he did slow, however, she asked him what he found so funny. Taking a few deep, calming breaths, he told her his view on the situation.

"Lina…it's been what, six years since you last saw your sister. You said she sent you on a treasure hunt, and it didn't really end until you found Gourry, and then you continued to travel. Don't you think that all of your hardships and the times you almost died more than enough punishment for such a prank?"

Lina bent her head down, clouding her eyes from view on all sides. Softly, she answered, "No." Before Zel could question her, he caught her short explanation that came afterwards. "I enjoyed traveling. And those near-death experiences made me stronger, and made me want to travel even more. If anything, I should be punished even more severely for staying away from home for so long."

Zel moved to wrap his arms around her abdomen, and actually surprised himself when he found that they were already in place. So instead, he pulled her towards him in a backwards embrace. "Stop worrying about being punished. You're eighteen now; you're free to do whatever you want, not that your age ever stopped you before though… And besides, the marriage went off without a hitch, right? So that should clinch it for you."

At those words, Zel felt Lina instantly freeze up and go rigid. Tentatively, he asked if she was alright. She didn't answer his question, but started to talk after another long pause. "Yeah…about that…I wouldn't exactly say it 'went off without a hitch'."

When Zel asked her why she thought as such, she gulped and plowed on. "Well, you see…I was too drunk to remember, but my sister told me this morning that…I umm…I … well…I not only married myself to you in that instant, but to…" Zel was already pumped with apprehension. Was she going to finish that sentence or not? His question was answered soon enough, but he found that his throat had gone dry. "Zel, right now, I'm married to you, Xellos, and his mistress, Zelas."

Eventually, he found his voice. He gulped in an attempt to regain some saliva, and used it to operate his mouth, if but only briefly. "H-how?"

"In the first place, it's really partially your fault. Your name is way too easy to shorten, and then be able to refer to someone else."

"What do you-" and then it hit him. Zel, Xel, and Zel(as) sounded exactly alike. Still, he protested, "But you didn't court them according to Regnum Femina right?"

At this, Lina grimaced. "It turns out, I did. Such is the fate of celebrating with a birthday ball. Anyone who gave me a ruby for a birthday present, covered the selection requirement. And since I made that whole banquet, whoever eats even a little bit of it, has covered the dining requirement. And as for the kiss part well…it was really my mistake for not having looked through the selection of drinks beforehand. You see, Zephilian wine is especially well known for having a taste that some describe as "kissing the one you love while they're drunk, and not smelling the noxious alcohol while doing so." And it just so happens that Zelas took a drink from the Zephilian wine at the same time I did…so…by Zephilian standards…that counted as a kiss. And for Xellos…well…you saw how I tripped near midnight right?"

Zel nodded. "Yeah, it didn't look particularly graceful, but that fruitcake had impeccable timing."

"Too true. Well, since he hadn't actually been expecting it, that counted as a 'stolen kiss' as well."

"There's still one requirement. You had to have the present with you at all times since you received it."

"I'm surprised. Didn't you notice how much excess jewelry I had on while I've been in Seyruun?"

As Zel stopped to consider it, he realized she was right. "Well…I think I remember seeing a new pair of earrings when I bumped into you in the hall…then a necklace was added when you 'gave Gourry his medicine'…and then at dinner…you wore all three. Wait a minute. Are you telling me that-"

"Yup. The earrings were from Xellos. I got it the morning I woke up on two days ago. Luna indirectly gave me Zelas' gift while she talked with me in my room. That's where I went off to after you gave me your gift. So you see…technically…it's all there."

Zel refused to give up the chance of having Lina all to himself as far as marriage went. He thought of something else as a result. "Wait. I thought the part about gift-giving was that it had to be 'the first available male'."

Lina considered this and said, "…or female. That clause was added for girls who like girls. I'm not like that, but I just thought you should know, since Zelas is considered female. Oh, and about that 'first available' part, Luna didn't tell me if Xellos was available. Technically, _he _would be my husband, if that were the case. If he isn't, I'm afraid that Zelas still beat you on the list. On the plus side, I didn't open any other presents that day after yours."

This allowed the silence to reign once more. Zel was out of ideas, and Lina had already lost hope. It was then, that it hit Lina. Directly implanted into her mind was a complete letter from her sister, and it made Lina black out for a few moments just to organize and collect herself. When she had sufficiently recovered, and had assured Zel that she was alright, she read aloud the note, though she made sure to exempt the parts she didn't feel that Zel needed to hear.

"Lina-chan:

Are you still fretting about what I told you this morning? Of course you are, I can still sense your thoughts, even from here. Well, I suppose you've recovered well enough if you're telling someone else about it already. At first, I would have thought you would've severed all contact with the involved parties and then run off on your own. I'm rather pleased that you chose to only vent your anger, and then talk rationally. Therefore, I will give you your reward early.

I knew all along that you would never agree to this, no matter what you did. So I've taken the liberty of instantly annulling your marriage connection with Xellos and Zelas, as I'm sure, at one point, your happiness, while linked with them, would severely injure those two mazoku friends of ours. And that, my _dear_ sister, leaves you to partake in any adventures you wish with your one and only husband, Zelgadis Greywards.

Another thing: Because you were drunk on your birthday/wedding night, it shouldn't have been made official anyway, meaning at this moment, not even your marriage to Zelgadis is legitimate. Therefore, I have sent my messenger with an official paper that weds you, and makes it official by up-to-date laws. Be sure when you both sign it, to write your full names! I won't bail you out again if you choose to make the same mistake.

Ah, I can sense you growing happier as you read this note—it's time to bring you down a few notches. Though I am _very_ pleased with having this Sword of Knowledge in my possession, as well as the current Swordsman of Light at my disposal, added to the fact that you will soon be officially married and therefore no longer require my immediate care, I have another quest for you. Don't worry, this is probably much more suited to you, and most likely much easier than the last.

I want you to…find Zelgadis' cure. (You and I both know that he's handsome as is, and he's a complete blockhead for never seeing that from the beginning, but your husband should be happy, and you shouldn't have to use a cushioning spell all the time—what if a burglar were to come in the night…during your period? That would not do at all. So this is for both of you.)

I already know where it is, but I leave it to you to collect the ingredients, and arrive at the necessary place. I've included a list to help you along the way.

3x3 in. cube of Dragon Neck (from a Dragon Cuisine)

5 in. vial of Wolf Blood (you may need Zelas' cooperation on that one)

1 full grown unicorn horn (you can find unicorns in the magical fields south of Seyruun's capital)

1 tablespoon of fairy dust (fairies are rare, but you can find them on Mipross Island, as I know you must already be aware of)

1 lock of hair off of a dwarf's beard (you might want to knock him out first…but you know that too, I'm sure)

3 rocks chipped off a full-golem (I hear Naga's quite good at creating those, but don't feel that you have to return in order to get her to do it; though, I wouldn't mind if you visited)

2 vials of troll blood from two different specimen (I wonder how you could manage to do that, since they absorb their own blood into themselves, and it dries up after they die, but I'll leave it to you to figure that one out)

1 sample of male reproductive juices (you know what I'm talking about, and don't think I can't feel you blushing as you just said that aloud to your future husband)

(Finally) You need the gem on Xellos' staff to activate the potion once you mix it all up. You're free to add lots of milk, or water (not both) to make it more…tasty and more like a drink, but if you add anything else, it can and _will_ go horribly wrong, so watch your concoction carefully- it takes one month to boil. (look at the bright side—Zelgadis has been waiting a lot longer for his useless leads, and at least it isn't six months like the Dragon Cuisine)

Well, enjoy your quest—oh, and before I forget, once you finish collecting the materials, do the brewing in our house in Zephilia. I _know_ you know where it is, and don't you dare try to avoid it. The people there will be happy to see you, and tell Zel that they've seen much stranger things than a chimera while living with me and Lina, so don't worry about being feared—because you won't.

Hmm, I suppose that's all I have to say. Oh, I'll be keeping your gifts from all of your guests for ransom until you return with a human Zelgadis, so that should give you some incentive for doing this. Might I add, that the first present I opened for you…was a dear little thing you've always wanted? Never you mind that now. Look in the sky, my messenger should be in close range by now- yours and Zel's packs are loaded on his back- be sure to relieve him of it quickly, and to thank him for his work with a watermelon and a pat on the nose- he likes that. Now then, off you go! Toodles!

- Your _dear_ sister"

Right on schedule, Luna's messenger touched nearby ground, but it wasn't any normal messenger by _any_ means. A full grown purple dragon, a rare breed cousin to the Dimos Dragon, kneeled before them, revealing the packs on its back, and the letter tied to his broad leg. While Lina unfurled the letter, Zelgadis relieved the dragon of its heavier burden. After signing the agreement, Lina handed it to Zel, who in turn signed it, before reattaching it while Lina fed him and gave him his pat on the nose. Before long, the monstrosity had taken to the skies again, and was returning to his mistress within Seyruun's walls.

Shouldering her pack, Lina turned to Zel. "Ready to go?"

Following suit, Zel put his pack on his shoulder before holding out a hand to Lina. As she took it, he smiled and replied, "I'll always be ready to travel with you, Lina-chan."

Lina grinned back. "With me as your wife, you'd better be ready to follow through with that, Zel_-chan_."

Together, they embarked on a journey that would undoubtedly have its problems, its interferences, and a visit to Lina's and Zel's first true home, a home that truly _would_ end up being "Home Sweet Home."

The End

A/N: HAH! Fooled ya didn't I? You didn't actually think I was going to end it _here_ did you? Ahh what fun would that be? Naww….I'm gonna make you review so you get to see the _real_ final installment of this story. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA—wheezing cough—haaaaaaaackkkkkkkk…Well, review, and hopefully I'll be recovered enough to update for you! Ciao!


	10. Epilogue 2

A/N: ONE FINAL CHAPTER!! Review your hardest after this one!

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Slayers. There, I said it.

**An Epilogue of the Epilogue**

"Hey." Gourry poked Amelia's shoulder. The day after Lina's birthday had long since passed, and now came the inevitable explanation, or so one would think.

"What is it? And poking people is unjust, Mr. Gourry!"

Instantly, Gourry retracted his finger and asked, "What happened to Lina and Zel?"

Amelia sighed. "I've actually been wondering that myself. Luna-san said she'd explain if they didn't come back yesterday...but she hasn't said anything about it."

"Where is she?"

"Luna-san?" When Gourry nodded, she sighed again, a bored look on her face. She pointed to the floor above them. They were currently situated in the empty dining hall- right above was the diplomat's meeting room.

As Gourry followed her finger, he thought aloud, "She went to heaven?"

Amelia frowned and shook her head. "Not heaven. I meant upstairs. She's basically taken over Daddy's and my work, and now there's nothing to do."

"Couldn't you...share?"

"I tried to ask, but she read my mind and told me that she'd take care of it and to not worry."

"I wonder what she's planning..."

Amelia looked up, startled. "What makes you think she's planning something?" She stopped then, as if momentarily surprised that she had used 'think' in reference to Gourry, and soon felt regret from even thinking that thought.

Nevertheless, Gourry answered, "It's obvious isn't it? Lina's nowhere to be seen and her sister suddenly takes up the royal duties? Something's up. I just wish I knew what it was."

"Now, now, Gourry," the two conversationalists looked up and saw that Xellos had joined their midst. "You shouldn't go thinking about other people's objectives. After all, it's all a secret!"

"That's all right. They can wonder if they like." They now turned to see that Luna had also arrived. With a smirk, Xellos gave her arrival a short bow; she nodded back in answer. "How is Zel-dear faring, Xel-chan?"

Xellos' grin widened. "The crate of Zephilian wine you shipped helped the process along well. I believe she should be back to her old self within a matter of days, Luna-san."

"That's good." Luna nodded again, and directed her attention to Gourry as she walked towards them. Once she stopped across the table from him, the chair automatically slid out to seat her. Folding her hands together before her, she smiled at him, and asked, "What is it that you wish to know, Gourry?"

Gourry didn't put up any small talk. "Where's Lina? What'd you do with her?"

Luna quirked an eyebrow, but her eyes stayed trained on Gourry's even as Xellos slid into the seat beside her. "Do with her? You say that as if I were a horrible criminal."

Like many before him, Gourry immediately grew flushed and muttered an apology to the Knight of Celphied. Smirking, she waved it off and answered his question anyway. "It's quite all right; don't worry your pretty little head over it. As to where my little sister has gone...I'll be straight. She left with Zelgadis in search of his cure."

Amelia suddenly became indignant. "B-but we all looked for a long time! Zelgadis-san especially! Why leave now? And why just them?!"

Luna's smile became like that of the Cheshire cat as she purred, "What's wrong, young Amelia? You haven't suddenly become _jealous_ of my little sister, have you?"

Now it was Amelia's turn to blush and stammer and apologize for her outburst. Luna stayed a bit longer on her. "Oh, come now, darling. I sense the unearthly yearning in your heart. Tell me what it is that bothers you so."

Amelia's blush deepened, and she turned away, unable to look at the searching eyes of the all-seeing elder. "I-I can't."

"Of course you can," Luna encouraged. "He's not here now; go ahead, ramble and rant to your heart's content."

Stealing a glance at Luna, Amelia's resolve shattered, and she did just that. She praised and glorified the wonder that was Zelgadis, telling of her undying love of the stoic chimera, as if she were lovesick beyond recovery. Luna's mischievous smirk returned as she thought this. She would be sure to change that, and she knew just how to do that quickly, too.

Patiently, Luna waited until Amelia had tired herself out. When the end had come, Gourry was nodding off while Xellos was looking as if he were about to throw up. Offhandedly, Luna offered him a goblet of her famous all cure for all species tonic. It worked like a charm. With an ever so soft tap with her foot, Luna awoke Gourry, and proceeded to crush Amelia's dreams in that sweet honeysuckled voice. "You poor dear; you've been through so much, and yet your love has only strengthened. But, it's unfortunate that I must be the bearer of bad news. Perhaps you, too, were too drunk to remember, Lina has already wedded your Zelgadis. In fact, on this particular quest, she will have to coax a certain something from him, that I'm sure would only clinch his removal from your grasp."

Amelia felt herself go rigid with fear. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean...by the time that Zel finds his cure, he and Lina will have already embarked on their honeymoon, and follow all traditional procedures that come with it."

The crown princess went instantly pale, but Gourry still had no clue what was going on. Scratching his head, he asked, "What's a honeymoon? Is it like cheese?"

Luna smiled tolerantly at him and shook her head. "No, no, nothing like that. Gourry, do you know what comes along with marriage?"

"...a home?"

"It doesn't have to, but yes, that too. What I mean is, are you aware what _newlyweds_ do?"

Gourry was still lagging from sleep, though if he were fully awake, it wouldn't have changed the outcome by much. "Uh...celebrate?"

Surprisingly, Luna nodded. "Yes, they celebrate their love for each other, mainly. Do you know how they might go about that?"

"Uh...kiss?"

"You're almost there. What is the most physical activity you can think of that lovers might do?"

As Amelia blushed madly at the implications, Gourry scratched his head. "I dunno...fight?"

Luna tilted her head slightly as she nodded. "I suppose you might consider it like that. Alright, try this. What do you get, when you cross swords like in a fight, lips like in a kiss, and lovers as in newlyweds?"

It was then, that Gourry finally caught on. He gulped nervously, now positive that he knew what she was referring to. "Oh. Umm...what does that have to do with Zel and Lina?"

Luna could barely contain her mirth at Gourry's denseness. "What I mean to say is, that in order for Zelgadis to be cured, Lina, too, must contribute her part. Mainly, by doing exactly what I have described."

A maddening blush twice that of Amelia's now presented itself on Gourry's cheeks. Eventually, he managed to stammer, "I-isn't L-lina kinda y-young to do stuff l-like t-that?"

Luna grinned yet again. "You needn't worry about Lina any longer. She's in good hands, with that Zelgadis. He might be a bit selfish now and again, but he's a good guy."

At their unresponsiveness, Luna asked, "Before I forget, was there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

Amelia managed to stammer the last question of the night. "W-when will they be back?"

Luna closed her eyes for a moment and searched out Lina's thoughts. With a smirk, she thought aloud her calculations, earning an increasing blush from the pair. "Well, let me see now. It should take about nine months to complete their journey...knowing them, maybe as early as five months...or if Lina decides to settle, we may not see her for another five or six years."

Their eyes bugged out at that. Xellos caught Luna's hidden implication, and voiced it, as if to distract and distress the other two even more. "So you mean to say, as long as Lina-san is settled, you will settle as well?"

Luna grinned, seeing the look of horror in Gourry's eyes. It seemed that she had gained a new...thing to torture. "I don't see why not. In fact, since I already transported my belongings here, I think I will stay here a long while. Who knows? Maybe I will be allowed to teach the shrine maidens here a thing or two about the God that they so blindly devote themselves to."

Her grin widened as a look of uneasiness was delineated by Amelia's features. _Two_ things to torture. Oh, yes, this would be a _most_ fantastic stay.

"Oh, and if I am going to stay here, I might as well introduce you to my furry companion." At this, Xellos raised an eyebrow, eager to see her surprise, but already knowing what it was. Her eyes still trained on her two newest 'projects', she put two light fingers to her mouth, and whistled cleanly. Soon, out of thin air, a purple cloud swirled out and then retracted, revealing a light purple dog-wolf. "Say hello, Spot."

The wolf woofed once proudly as he strut over to his mistress' side and sat obediently. Sputtering in disbelief, Gourry managed to get out, "T-that's him! That's the dog I saw before! He framed me into stealing that food!"

Amelia gushed, "Nonsense! How could such an adorable little thing be as unjust as that? Just look at him! He practically screams innocence!"

Xellos, Luna, and 'Spot' eyed her warily. Didn't she realize that Spot was actually a wolf demon in disguise? Well, if his demonic eyes equaled innocence, that was one dream that they chose _not_ to shatter.

After recovering, Gourry suddenly realized something. "Hey, what kind of name is 'Spot'? There isn't a single spot on him! It's pure purple!"

"Actually, there's some mix of black and lavender in there, but you're right, there are no actual spots on him," Luna explained it all manner-of-factly. "Spot is actually short for Seymour Phillippe Oyaneut Temilajos."

Amelia sweatdropped as Gourry scratched his head again, trying to figure out how she pronounced 'Seymour'. Smiling wanly, the princess murmured, "I can um.. see why you wanted to shorten it."

Luna only smiled and nodded. Then, out of thin air, she produced a live rat the size of an opossum, and threw it into the middle of the room. Instantly, Spot was on its tail, not even giving it a foot to move before pouncing on it, and ripping it to shreds with his sharp fangs. Amelia and Gourry both winced as they heard the all too graphic display of dining before them. Seeing this, Luna smirked.

"Just be glad it's not antelope season. He goes almost crazy because I don't let him loose to track down and kill every single one of them. Ah well, no matter. Seyruun royal dining should suit him just fine."

Xellos scoffed at this, making Amelia and Gourry increasing more apprehensive about the future. They had to survive that- that creature's company for five years? It was then that they knew—a hard depression would be coming to visit Seyruun.

_Now it's the END_

A/N: Ahhh....Yawn Howdja like that? Me is very tired now. Hope you is satisfied. mumble mumble oh wells. Time to sleep! Night night! And _please review_ if you _ever_ want to see my sequel up! (I haven't even started thinking about it, but that can be arranged easily.)

P.S. Don't ya just love endings that leave _so_ much to the imagination? XP Well, please review, I can't seem to ask that enough! Read ya when ya write me!


End file.
